Switched Loyalties
by Warrior-of-Darkness015
Summary: What the X-Men Universe would be like if Sabretooth and Daken were X-Men instead of e X-Men confront Logan 6 long years after he murdered Daken and thing will get ugly in later chapters.I don't own anything but this story,it's plot and my characters,more info inside and beware of a little potty-mouth and 2 REALLY pissed-off Japanese mutants. Not following arcs. slight LoganxKurt
1. Chapter 1

**Switched Loyalties**

**I own nothing but the plot, my characters and this story, this came from my curiosity of what the X-Men universe would be like if Victor Creed/Sabretooth had become an X-Man instead of Logan 'Jimmy' Howlette/Wolverine. Enjoy and beware of the potty-mouth.**

**Rain pours and lightning and thunder clash on a rainy midnight as Victor tosses and turns in bed, he finally awakens from a nightmare he's been having for the past few days now about his days after the army and one day he wishes he'd forget, the night Logan gut his own son, Daken because he wanted to change his ways and become an X-Man and he left Logan's shadow Victor himself was powerless to stop him, now he loathes that day vowing not only to never to let himself become the beast that he looked at in the mirror every morning but to make Logan pay, even if it cost his own life. He gets out of bed, sleeplessly and walks over to a wardrobe and takes a long good look at himself in the mirror, before glancing at a picture on a small drawer nearby of Daken, Kurt and Evan smiling widely with their arms around each other, while hearing Logan's words from that day as an echo in his mind.**

"_Remember what you told me, Creed? Quod Sum Eris? It's your own fault, really, I've become the animal that you're trying to convince yerself yer not, and you know it as well as your precious X-Men! You're Xavier's pet!"_

"No, I am nobody's pet!" he almost yelled but restrained himself from waking every mutant and telepath in the mansion as well restrain his rage, something he really needs to keep under control right now.

_**THUMP!**_

**Vic turns his attention to the only door in or out of his room, narrowing his eyes he sniffs the air lightly catching the scent of salty tears and a BAMF! Sound which didn't even startle or faze him, he opens the door to find Kurt sitting against the wall near his door, dried tears on his face.**

"Why are you up so late, Blue?" asks Victor almost afraid of the answer he'd receive "Couldn't sleep, today's ze day, isn't it?" asks Kurt obviously tired "I'm 'fraid so, kid" answers Vic, equally as stretches and bares his fangs wide in a big yawn but stops when he hears the cheery though tired giggle of Katherine 'Kitty' Pryde, who he (and Daken) always referred to as Kitten behind him, he turns to her with a smirk "Somebody's slept well" says Victor as she replies pointing and her roommate, Rouge, sleeping and snoring lazily "Nope, not a wink. Rouge's my problem, like, ever since Dakie (Daken) died, I swear she snores like some kind of dying animal!" The three peer at the sleeping southern beauty sleeping without a care in the world when they cringe from the sound of a crash in the room across from Kitty's and Rouge's only to hear pleasant accented Cajun cursing quietly in French.

Remy opens the door and smirks at Kitty "don't insult Remy's mon cheri like dat', Kitty, she's delicate" as he confronts the three and Kitty glares at him "You did not just call Rogue 'delicate', did you? Try sleeping an _entire_ night with your mon whatchamacallit and tell me differently the next morning" she says as Remy looks at his sleeping (and still snoring wildly) belle tucked tightly in bed "When Remy heard dat', he coulda sworn dat was Peter" Remy says picking a few of his cards out of his shoulder length blonde hair.

After getting dressed, the group (Remy, Kitty, Kurt, Victor) made their way to the kitchen, but not before Victor was banging down on the door of another mutant as if the mansion was on fire, this adult Japanese mutant, Dairou (no last name since his memory on that in particular is worse than Logan's) took it even worse than Remy did, all they could hear was him falling off his bed hitting the ground _**hard**_ then the cluttering and clashing of stuff inside, the door opens only for Victor to find two ridiculously massive Zweihander swords (made from God knows what), one inches from slitting his throat and the other inches from splitting the large feral's skull, but Victor doesn't even flinch, but smiles (weird, huh?), and Dairou's temper isn't something to take lightly, he's wanted by everyone, AIM, Hydra, and even S.H.E.I.L.D due to his unique ability to make a dangerous weapon from practically anything (you name it, he's made a weapon out of it) which makes him a living weapon, when he'd heard of his best friend, Daken's death and even worse that his father was responsible, he planned to find Logan and deliver his severed head to Xavier on a silver platter, but he knew Daken wouldn't approve of it, so he did nothing besides prove to the mighty Wolverine that he needed to watch himself around this mutant with a short fuse. He also respects Creed more than everyone (doesn't stop him from swatting at Creed as well when pissed, though)

"You should know better that to wake me at such an early hour, Victor-san…what do you want anyway?" snarls Dairou looking at them with his naturally red eyes peeking out from behind his long silky black hair covering part of his eye. "Breakfast?" asked Victor with a helplessly stupid grin as the other X-Men stepped away from the volatile man and Remy can't help but glare at Vic "Victor, Remy will never understand what the hell you find funny about a sword inches from slittin' your throat and another inches from splittin' you in half." Said Remy shaking his head as Vic just shrugged.

Suddenly Dairou makes the swords disappear and speaks again since Akihiro's death "My apologies, I didn't mean to scare you, I just haven't been sleeping well lately and I get antsy and _**more**_ unpredictable when I don't sleep well…" he then looks at Vic with a combination on anger, sadness and …solitude, maybe? "…today's the day, isn't it?" he says completely calm compared to before as he puts his shirt on over his chiseled chest and abs as everyone nods "…then I don't think I'll be going on any missions today" he sighs sadly before putting on his most charming smile and follows everyone down to the kitchen, where his smile disappears just as fast as it came (or turned wicked at least) as he find Toad bravely (or stupidly) raiding their fridge, the others step back as Dairou approached silently and plucks a cast iron frying pan from the counter and holding it up before kicking the fridge shut almost on Toad's head as he retreats right into the frying pan, he lays on the floor as Dairou looms over him, getting angrier by the second (just to scare him) giving him an almost feral stare and growl "What the fuck are you doing in here, Toad?" he asks still calm as the stuttering toad scurried to his feet and looks up to the 5'2 man who looks like death if it had a face now "Well, ya know, just visiting friends?" he lied obviously and flinches Dairou tips the little man's head up to eye level "Do you know what day today is, boy?" he asks inches from losing what's left of his sanity "Uuh, the day Daken died?" Dairou nods at his correct answer "Right, which means you should return our food now and be on your way…while I still have a grip on my sanity" he explains lifting Toad with one hand off the ground as he twirls the frying pan in his other hand with a slightly evil glint in his eye. Dairou drops him, he rushes out the door, minutes after with one swing, throws it hard and listens for the impact, as his target was now out of sight and thought he was out of range.

_**{Bang} OW!**_

"Dat Wolverine better be on his P's and Q's with Dairou around, eh Sabes?" asked Remy comparing the two mutants, both known for their bad tempers, "wonder what we should do t'day?" "Feelin' for a daddy hunt, Dairou?"

"Yeah, Rem…that'd be fun" said Dairou who was now almost twitching with anticipation to see the face of his friend's killer again "But I think I just killed Toad, should we check on him?" Remy stops him "Nah, just don't be surprised if you see him again same time, same place and you didn't wake the entire neighborhood, but you woke up the entire goddamn mansion" Dairou only shrugs as they all lounge around the living room until the rest of the X-Mansion get out of bed.

**Next to awaken was Kurt, who ports and stumbles into the kitchen sleepily looking for breakfast before even noticing anyone else there.**

"Morning, Kurt-san, somebody's slept well" says Dairou not even looking at him "Morning" Kurt grumbles as he enters the fridge when his tail straightens for a moment as he now realizes that he isn't alone and looks at Dairou suspiciously "Vait, vhy are you up so early, Dairou?"

Dairou turns his head and looks into Kurt's grey eyes with his piercing red eyes, curious, but completely sane (…hopefully) which Kurt has grown used to "Daken" was all he had to say to snap Kurt out of his daze as the blue furred elf now came and sat beside him uneasy about the next question he was about to ask "Um, you're not gonna do something going to regret, are you?" Now Dairou was a little ticked, eyes now slightly flaring with rage "Oh, I'll do some damn thing, alright. Something I surely will not regret"

**Meanwhile, elsewhere in Bayville, at one of the best bars in town (and regrettably one of James 'Logan' Howlette's favorites) Logan walks in and orders a beer.**

"Hey, there partner. Need anything?" said the bartender as Logan walks up and takes a seat "Just a beer, bub" and looks up at the news on the television when suddenly he sees a shot of Victor and some of the X-Men just finished fighting and defeating Mystique's Brotherhood of Evil Mutants which he is a part of though he wasn't part of the fight, he growls insanely, not caring who's watching, squeezing and shattering the beer in his hand "Creed" he mutters under his breath before storming out of the bar with his claws popped out "This time, I plan to finish this". No one in said bar would be stupid enough to follow the feral or call the police.

**Meanwhile at the X-Mansion, Xavier had just located Wolverine using Cerebro and telepathically alerts the X-Men.**

"Victor" Xavier calls out telepathically linking the adult X Men members and teens "Yeah, prof?" the feral answers gruffly noting his dislike of telepathy. "Sorry to intrude on your mind, Creed, but I've located Wolverine, he is somewhere on the outskirts of town" Xavier continues as Victor's and Dairou's eyes widen at the news "You depart at 7, see me before you go, that is all. Jean, Victor you can take it from here".

"Let's all meet in the main hall, Jeannie." Victor talks to Jean via telepathic link "Right." She responds nodding as she and Rogue follows Ororo out of her garden. Kurt teleports there as Kitty phases through wall after wall and everyone else uses the door. Scott curses to himself as he leaves his room "That sunuva bitch had better not broken my bike" remembering that Wolverine stole his motorcycle to leave the mansion the day Daken died.

**Everyone gathers at said location as Victor reveals his plan, while everyone, especially Dairou listened attentively growing even more unnerved by the second, until Kitty placed a hand on his shoulder, reassuring and calming him down…again. They move out with a team of Dairou (who refused to be left behind), Victor as leader, Shadowcat (due to Dairou's insistence), Nightcrawler, Storm, Jean Grey and Cyclops, but they first went to Xavier's office.**

"We're ready, Chuck." said Sabretooth entering the office followed by his team as Xavier sits behind his desk, sensing strange confusion in one of them who to his surprise wasn't Sabretooth, he turns to Dairou, they look at each other completely calm and Dairou showed no visible emotion "Dairou?" calls out the professor, to this Dairou raises an eyebrow "Yes, professor?" Xavier continues "Daken's death has hit you the hardest, since he was the one who both saved and spared your life by bringing you here and taught you English as well as other things, I sense great turmoil and confusion within your mind, though you are kindhearted, reserved and ill-tempered, I'm just saying, will you be able to forgive yourself by killing this man to put your best friend's spirit at ease?" there was silence…then he gives the others a "get out if you value your lives" look prompting Victor to guide everyone but the two out.

Dairou sits in the chair and faces Xavier looking like he was about to cry, but doesn't shed a tear "Please, professor, I can't allow him to get away with what he did to Daken, he was his own son, he was flesh and blood, I'll fulfill Akihiro's last wish even if I have to alone." The professor raises an eyebrow to the man "He was more than a friend to you, was he?" asks Xavier as the other man's head drops "I know I have my own children, but I've always thought of him and loved as my own" the man said as he pulls out a red string tying back his hair, leaving two strands framing either side of his face as well as a picture of himself and Daken from the day they first met which is strangely today, 5 and a half years ago. "Today?" the professor asks as the Japanese man nods lightly in agreement.

**Screen fades to nearly 6 years earlier as Dairou narrated his back-story to Xavier.**

A younger Daken sneaks away from Wolverine, walks up to Dairou and tugs on his shirt arm "Excuse me" says Daken, Dairou only looks at him, smirks and nods before going back to tinkering with some small things in his hand, to Daken's curiosity, he looks closer and asks "Can you even talk?" "Yes, I can" was the man's answer which startled Daken but he couldn't say anything when he saw that Dairou had not only made a rose from aluminum foil, but it's beauty could match a real rose "Wow" was all that Daken could say under his breath "You're the only mutant I've ever seen with the ability to create, instead of…destroy. I envy you" "Don't…" Dairou stops him, his rage beginning to boil, "…I hate people who use others, especially mutants, for their own evil deeds" he growls but Daken puts his hand of his shoulder and whisper into his ear "If you've ever heard of the X-Men, I'll be going to join to join them in a week's time, we can go together but don't tell my dad or we're dead". Dairou only nods in reply as Wolverine steps out with mixed emotions about a porcelain doll he got from a shelf "Hey, how much for this, bub?" Logan asks smirking to which Dairou replies with a half-smile "9 dollars, sir" and Daken looks at him with a raised eyebrow "I don't even wanna know…" and Logan answers "Good, cuz I don't feel like talkin' about it".

Daken just looks at his father with surprise "Are you angry with me, father?" Logan raises an eyebrow "No, Daken. You think if I were angry this dainty little shop could handle it?" Daken shakes his head as Logan pays for the doll and the two leave "Let's go, Daken".

**Screen flashes back to present day.**

"…and after they left, I packed my stuff and waited for him to return later that night…fearing the worst" said Dairou. "Fearing the worst? Didn't you tell your loved ones" asked Xavier "My family knew and accepted me, even when they knew I was a mutant but I was more worried about how Daken would be able to evade his father…" Dairou stops for a moment "I saw his eyes, he had now love in them for Daken or anyone else, that's when Daken came back into my store, ready to come here but I could see the worry and fear in his eyes. We departed after I left a letter, telling my loved ones where I'd gone then left and made it here two day later and it seemed the Wolverine hadn't followed us or caught on yet…" the professor stops him before he continues "You have a mission you must get to now and…you don't have to tell me this if you don't to but we'll talk when you return" Dairou gets up and smiles at Xavier "I'd like that" then he leaves and boards the X-Jet ready for departure.

**Dairou get on the jet in a gloomy mood, which surprises no one, what surprised them though is the fact that he looked unsure and like he wanted to puke, since he hates flying even more than Sabretooth, who was clinging to his seat like his life depended on it, does.**

"Um…are you okay, Dairou?" asks Kurt who was seated in the seat in-front Dairou's "I'm fine, Kurt. Just hate flying." "Then how'd you come here from Japan, I wonder?" asks Shadowcat, who sat behind him as Victor answers that question "Well, he sent his family to the U.S alone, then I had to go there and force him onto the plane to reunite them here, his wife, who is a close friend of mine, never complained about it cuz she knew how much I don't like flying either" that made Remy smile "then that means our skydiving trip is off?" The two mutants glare at him "Skydiving trip?" asks Victor. "What skydiving trip?! You wouldn't dare, Remy LeBeau" growls Dairou, both looking scared shitless of the Cajun's plans as the Blackbird departs and Remy replies mischievously "Oh, Remy dare."

**Meanwhile, in a cave somewhere outside Bayville, Logan enters the darkness smiling wickedly at an unseen man chained up against the wall at the back of the cave where the sunlight couldn't reach him, he caresses his face only for the teen to snap and try to bite him, but Wolverine didn't support defiance, slapping him hard across the face with the back of his bare hand, before bringing a light up to reveal the blue eyes and brutally beaten and battered face and body of the very much alive Daken Akihiro.**

"Stay awake for daddy now, Daken." smiles Wolverine as he chokes his son with one hand and forcefully caresses his face with the other. "I-I'll f-fucking k-kill you" threatens Daken tears streaming down his face, but Wolverine continues to smile wickedly "Too late for that, kid. Those idiotic so-called 'friends' of yours in the X-Men think you've been dead for nearly 6 years and you'll stay that way cuz nobody's lookin' for ya and nobody's comin' ta the rescue, which means…no interruptions" Daken's eyes widen as he sees that his father has several Tasers with him and wiggles and pleads to get free to no avail, he start trembling with fear as Logan stops choking him "No, please, I'll do anything you want, father, please don't" he pleads but Logan only smiles and growls lightly turning on one if the Tazers "There's only one thing I want, 'Bastard Dog', and that is to hear you scream for daddy" he turns the Tazer to Daken's beaten sweaty body, shocking him mercilessly as he wriggles even more to get free and his blood-curdling screams can be heard for miles outside the cave, but Logan doesn't care cuz he won't be found.

**What will happen when the X-Men catch up to Logan? Will Daken escape his demented father? And what will Dairou do when he finds out what happens, will anyone be able to contain his rage? Find out next time. This is not one to miss!**

**Warrior-of-Darkness015 out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Switched Loyalties Chapter 2**

**I own nothing but the plot, my characters and this story, not the original X-Men or Brotherhood of Evil Mutants or Daken Akihiro but Dairou is mine along with any other fan-made mutants featured. Steal them and Dairou will do to you what he does to Wolverine here.**

**Wolverine walks out of the cave, with a dark smile satisfied with Daken's screams and heads for the X-Men's location, not noticing Toad come out of the bushes afterwards praying to every God in existence that Wolverine doesn't catch him, when suddenly he feels Daken's pheromones, barely.**

"Who's there?" says Daken faintly startling Toad who replies "I-It's me, man. T-Toad". Daken opens his eyes and glares at Toad, who tries to touch his scarred face "Don't touch me…" he growls "Some pops ya got there, he's insane but I can't leave ya here" "Leave…" Daken stops him in his tracks "Find…Dai…rou" he says faintly as he passes out leaving Toad eyes-wide thinking _*Great, just great and dat guy doesn't even like me a little…what did I get myself into now?*_ He leaves following the trail Logan went down earlier hoping he wasn't somewhere nearby.

**Meanwhile the X-Men, they had exited the Blackbird but Dairou and Victor couldn't shake the feeling that they weren't alone and were being watched. Dairou stares at their surroundings like a hawk stalking its prey as Victor sniffs around trying to catch a scent, if there are any, when suddenly Dairou finds footprints, or boot prints to be exact since his eyes are sharper than Sabretooth's nose and alerts the others.**

"You should come see this, Victor" Dairou calls out to Victor and the others "These seem recent". Victor gives him a crazy look "And how is it your eyes picked up on something my nose should've picked up on first?" Dairou rolls his eyes and shrugs with an 'I don't know' moan "Just shut it and start sniffing, my nose isn't as good as yours but even I can smell Toad's stench around here". Sabretooth takes a short look around again and starts sniffing the air to track his demented brother, ignoring Toad's scent only to be stopped by a rock hitting him square in the sniffer, everyone (except Dairou) cringed at the sight and Dairou looked downright pissed as the person who threw the rock showed himself as Wolverine.

"You just don't know when to stay the fuck out of my business, do ya Creed?!" snarls Wolverine who stood a few feet between himself and the X-Men noticing Dairou now physically shaking with rage, which he mistook for fear at first, knowing full well that they knew him as both Logan and Wolverine he continues as he made his way closer to Jean "Y'know, 'we' may have the same face, but the man Logan and the animal Wolverine are separate entities, while the animal is but a predator that loves no one, the man knows beauty when he sees it" he whispers into Jean's ear while looking at Scott who was dying to blow him away from his woman, Jean's cheeks turn light pink while Wolverine showed him a middle claw and backed away.

Little did he know, he had stepped on Dairou's last good nerve as the much taller man was now stomping in his direction, looking him dead in his eye which few people could do with either of them, Wolverine attacks, expecting the man to evade, but unexpectedly Dairou smiles and kicks him square in the chest, sending the feral flying a distance into some nearby trees. That's when Toad had finally found them by the sounds of fighting, came out near an unconscious Wolverine, he stepped closer to the man, he flinches but it was too late to flee as Wolverine had already grabbed him by the back of his neck, with a demented smile he twitched with unbridled fury as he sniffed the stinky Toad and noticed that he was avoiding eye contact with him "Well, well, well. There's my little eavesdropper, did you enjoy the show as much as I did?" he asks as Toad gives him a confused look "You knew, man?" he said now flailing like crazy to get away "I smelled ya, just decided to ignore ya and did I mention how much I hate eavesdroppers?" Logan growls before dropping Toad and evading Dairou's colossal punch.

_**BOOM!**_

**Dairou punches the earth with his bare fist, embedding his fist in the ground and causing a shockwave, making the ground move almost like gelatin shaking everyone nearby, Wolverine was now starting to get afraid that this man might be the one to actually kill him.**

Wolverine stares at Dairou's fist in the very spot he was just standing second before then looks at the sadistic smile on his opponent's face "W-what are you?" he said without even noticing what he said "You're lucky the professor wants you alive, which is your only lifeline, as for me…I would disagree Xavier, for that only brings you closer to me and I've been dying to repay you for what you did to Daken!" answers Dairou who gets airborne fast, despite his size and comes down on Wolverine with a barrage of bone-crushing punches and Sabretooth's jaw was now on the floor as well as the rest of the team.

"Wow…just wow." Was all Scott could say as he watches the beating and clutched close to Jean next to a now smirking Victor who added "The jackass kinda deserves it, but even with an adamantium coated skeleton and healing factor, this isn't something Jimmy's gonna forget anytime soon…"

"…Almost makes me feel sorry for him. Almost"

Toad finally shakes himself out of his fear and approaches Dairou who was still shit-beating Logan but quickly puts a sword to Toad's throat still smiling in a fit of rage "Well, if it isn't our little thief…" backing the smaller mutant up against a tree "I-it's Daken! HE'S ALIVE, you bumblin' numbskull!" Toad screams out in hopes that he doesn't die.

He closes his eyes waiting to die, but instead he hears a metal sword his the ground at his feet and feels a large shaky hand on his head, he looks up to see Dairou looking at him, teary eyed "You'd better hope he's alive, cuz what I did to him is only the _**tip**_ of the tip of the iceberg, Daken's been dead for half a year, but lead the way and hope I'm wrong" Dairou made one last glance at the others, Kitty giving him a reassuring nod, before stomping Logan's head into the ground for good measure "I'll deal with you later…" He then proceeds to follow Toad.

**A/N – Well, that's enough of Dairou beating the daylights out of Wolverine for now. Read, review and enjoy.**

**Warrior-of-Darkness015 out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Switched Loyalties Chapter 3**

**Dairou carefully releases Daken and throws him over his shoulder as gently as he could (which wasn't really his thing) and makes his way across the route he came by back to the Blackbird, not even caring at the moment that Toad is following him.**

"Don't worry, friend. We'll do whatever you want once you're safe and sound back at the institute" Dairou muses to the sleeping Daken being carried on his back, not sure if Daken is even listening until a smirk appears on his face.

**Meanwhile, back with the others at the Blackbird, Sabretooth tugs his idiot of a brother into the jet and sets him down on Dairou's seat, directly ahead of Kurt, who wants to be nowhere near the man as he shifts himself a bit, but doesn't awaken, which makes the blue elf even more on the edge of his seat as he creeps closer in curiousity, but as he got closer, Logan's brown and equally curious eye stare back at him, as Logan was now the one moving toward Kurt, with a low growl, a slightly less insane smile and rage hiding behind his almost hypnotic stare.**

Logan licks his lips "You sure ya wanna come that close ta me…, Kurt Wagner?" he says calmly as he reaches for Kurt's face, but doesn't touch him as the other retreats in a mixture of shock and confusion "Y-you know who I am?" asks Kurt in confusion amongst the equally surprised X-Men as Logan turns naming each of them as proof "The women are Jean Grey and Ororo Munroe, the frail is Katherine Pryde, my bitch-assed cowardly excuse for a brother, Victor, the legendary thief Remy LeBeau and that's Scott Summers aka Jean's bad influence" Logan smirks at the amazement of everyone except Victor.

"How…" was all Kurt could say before Logan explained himself "Cuz it's my business to know this, bub…" that was all Logan could say as he got back to silently (not to mention creepily) staring into Kurt's eyes.

**That's when his staring was interrupted…yet again by Dairou's return with a banged up and tortured, but still alive Daken, which almost bought everyone to tears as Kurt and Kitty were already in tears without even noticing as a now furious Kitty attempts to attack Logan only to be stopped by an even angrier Dairou.**

"I'LL KILL YOU!" screamed Kitty as she threw herself at Logan who snarls with bared fangs and ready-to-kill claws out as he dares her "Bring it on, girlie!" She jumps at him only to be choked by a large hand and glared at by Dairou's red, now bloodshot eyes as he chokes her (not tightly but enough to hurt and show how unpredictable and angry he still was right now) before slamming back into her seat "Watch yourself, Pryde! Even you can make me angry and nobody gets to make him pay before I do, now please SIT DOWN!" Dairou growls, which almost puts him at odds with Victor, but he waits til they're at home as Kitty cries and sulks even more.

**Dairou throws Logan out of his seat as the head home, as Logan knew he wouldn't hurt Kitty, he dared not get sassy and be a smart-ass with Dairou as he could still feel the shock of his previous barrage of punches echoing through his entire being, which still left him trembling at such a thought as went to sit closer to Kurt, even attempting to pull the teen boy's hair away from his face, while Kurt still refused to make eye contact with him and was now completely ignoring the feral, which only made him want to get closer to the boy, during the silent trip back to the X-Mansion, everyone throwing dirty looks at Dairou (who ignores them completely) as well as Logan (who glares right back).**

_**3:15 pm Wednesday 25**__**th**__** September 2013, Charles Xavier's Office.**_

**Logan enters the office, followed by slightly calmer (for God knows how long) Dairou, Sabretooth, Kurt and Kitty. The others decided to stay out of this, for their own safety by remaining outside the door.**

"Well, you must be Logan…" says the professor calmly, not bothered by the small, scowling man glaring back at him and raising an eyebrow only at the mention of his name as he feels his mind being scanned by the telepath.

**After a while, Victor tells Kurt and Kitty to get out, after Dairou sincerely apologizes to Kitty who accepts as Logan smirks at Kurt as he leaves, still making no eye contact with the feral man, who now turns his attention to Xavier.**

"Well, what now?" asks Logan eager to leave "I doubt you bought me here just ta' ask my name since I already know who you are, Prof. X"

"So, he know all about us while we know so very little about him" Dairou cuts in "but why attack us and fake killing your only son" This puts him and Logan in a glaring contest, only for Logan to brush him off as he continued.

"As I was sayin', numb-nuts. I'm a mutant headhunter, and I ain't allied with you costumed morons, no offence, Genosha or The Brotherhood anymore. In fact, most of you are at the top of my list." Victor growls "So you a bounty hunter now, Jimmy? That's low, even for you." Logan only growls back and gives him the finger before he too is allowed to leave the office to go to his own room, next to Kurt's and down the hallway from Dairou's and Victor's rooms.

**Suddenly he stops in the halls, looks and sniffs around to make sure he was alone and wasn't followed, before silently slipping into Kurt's room, turning all the lights off and waiting, little did he know he was being watched…by Death himself as Remy hid in Dairou's room, stalking at his new prey, as he fought to suppress Death and was quickly losing, for the last thing he wanted was his dark side wreaking havoc in Bayville again, and he needed to fill Dairou in anyway, as he kept calm knowing that would slow his transformation into Death, but that was hard to do, since he really hates Logan. Dairou finally walks by and is pulled into the room by Remy/Death.**

"Remy?" was all Dairou could say as he was pulled into the room by Remy, "Shut up and be quiet or he'll hear us" he quietly scolded Dairou in both the voices of Remy and Death who nodded "Who'll hear us?" Dairou whispered curiously "Wolverine's in 'dere" he smirked pointing at Kurt's room as Kurt was about to enter and the men's eyes widen in what was faint curiosity for Death, total disgust for Remy and untamed, uncaged anger boiling up for Dairou.

**Kurt enters the room but quickly attempts to run back out (completely forgetting or not caring that he has the power of teleportation), only for Logan to grab the back of his shirt and drag him back in slamming the door behind them. But, just then Remy formulates a plan but all he needs is himself, Victor, Dairou, Hank, Kurt and of course the star in his plan, Logan.**

"I got a plan for those two, but we need Vic's and Hank's help and also the Blackbird, let's go, I wonder how de Wolverine feels about _sky-diving_" Remy grins deviously as the two make their way to Beast's lab. Dairou smirks and follows the Cajun "Wait 'til Vic hears about this" he mutters to himself.

**A/N – What is Logan doing in Kurt's room? What could Dairou and Remy's/Death's devious plan for him? What happens when Daken joins on the fun? You'll only have to read the next chapter to find out, so stick around!**

**Warrior-of-Darkness015 out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Switched Loyalties Chapter 3**

**{Remy does voice-over} Previously on X-Men – Switched Loyalties…**

**Kurt enters the room but quickly attempts to run back out (completely forgetting or not caring that he has the power of teleportation), only for Logan to grab the back of his shirt and drag him back in slamming the door behind them. But, just then Remy formulates a plan but all he needs is himself, Victor, Dairou, Hank, Kurt and of course the star in his plan, Logan.**

"I got a plan for those two, but we need Vic's and Hank's help and also the Blackbird, let's go, I wonder how de Wolverine feels about _sky-diving_" Remy grins deviously as the two make their way to Beast's lab. Dairou smirks and follows the Cajun "Wait 'til Vic hears about this" he mutters to himself.

….

**An' now…the next morning.**

**Remy and Dairou walks into the infirmary, where Hank McCoy, better known as Beast was tending to the last of Daken's wounds, Remy had a mischievous twinkle in his eye as he walked in valiantly, which made Daken wonder.**

"Looks like most of your wounds have already healed, Daken" commented Hank as he continued examining the young man who was now almost completely back to his old self "Yeah, but that A-hole drugged me with something that slowed my healing factor". Hank raised an eyebrow as Dairou and Remy entered the room to check up on Daken, who looks up at the sound of his name.

"Hey, Daken" smirked Remy as Dairou simply nodded and the two entered, "Hey, guys" said Daken with a small smile as he notices Dairou's injuries "Looks like my dad did a number on ya, Dai." Dairou was completely ignoring his injuries and smiles at Daken's comment "Aren't you the one always quoting 'What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger', Daken-san? This won't keep me down for long."

"Daken, I think you should brace yourself for this one" Hank warns him as he nods and grips his bed tighter as Hank search one of his wounds that weren't healing fast enough.

Hank pulls something strange from Daken's flesh, earning a scream along with some curse words and a swat at his head from Daken, which Beast ducks.

"OW!" yelled Daken giving Hank a death-glare that could make even Hulk shit himself "That frickin' hurt!"

"Well, you were warned, heh-heh" said Hank as he dodges an object Daken throws at him, before glaring at Dairou and Remy.

Remy was laughing his ass off, while Dairou only face palmed and shook his head, Daken glares at Remy.

"I get it now, Remy. You came to see me in pain, is that it?" says Daken still in pain and pissed about it, "Oui and non, Remy's actually got a plan for ya daddy, I just need you, Hank and Sabes for it."

"And why would you need me?" asks Beast from inside a back closet.

"Just in case things get…out of control" Dairou spoke up.

"Why would that happen?" Beast steps out and sits with the two.

Remy's smile grows wider and now was now almost evil "We're going skydivin'."

Dairou shuddered slightly enough that no one noticed.

Daken almost chokes on his medicine and Hank's jaw was on the floor.

"Well, I, personally have never tried skydiving, I'd like to see Victor try it, he needs to loosen up" commented Hank.

**Just then, they hear stomping footsteps, only to see a pissed Victor slam the door open and glaring at Remy.**

"I ain't tellin' ya twice, Cajun! I ain't good with flying and I'm not going." Sabretooth growls as he enters the room.

"Wait, wait, wait. You've flown in the Blackbird several times with no problem, I'm sure, so what's wrong with now?" Daken queries.

"Flying's bad enough, but this jackass wants me to skydive and that ain't happening" explains Victor.

"Will it make you feel better if I said Kurt and that Gaijin, Logan's were coming along?" Dairou asks.

"Makes it worse" Vic sighs.

**Meanwhile, Logan had Kurt still pinned to the bed, Kurt on the other hand had already given up on his attempts to escape and turns looking Wolverine in the eye.**

"When Dairou finds out about this, you're dead" struggles Kurt as Logan's head comes closer to his and he replies "But he won't be finding out cuz, you won't be tellin' 'em, unless you want me ta' stop bein' nice to ya'…" Kurt's heart started beating faster. Logan could smell him, very little fear was there, growing lesser by the second, there was also curiousity and slight hints of need and lust. Logan then requested another kiss, but this time when Kurt went up to kiss his cheek, he put his lips in the way, kissing the surprised blue furred mutant who couldn't move, deeply and harshly before pulling away and walking to the door, taking a glance back at a dazed Kurt, who was still wondering what the heck just happened, which makes Logan smile "You still owe me a scream and don't run your mouth about this or you're a dead man, got that, bub?" Kurt did something between nodding 'yes' and shaking his head 'no'. Logan took it as a yes and returned to his room, laying on his bed as if in deep thought, when his room door is suddenly opened again, he didn't even look to know it was Victor as he glared at the ceiling "Fuck off, Creed…" Victor only smirks at his comment "Uh, yeah, that's not gonna happen, runt" he replied with a sarcastic tone before throwing the smaller, scowling man over his shoulder and exiting the room, to meet Dairou with a down-right unhappy Kurt over his shoulder, punching him in the back, even though he felt nothing.

"Let go of me" said Kurt but Dairou answers "Not quite yet, I'm actually having fun for once, pull my hair and I throw you up as high as I can and catch you" Kurt kept quiet knowing Dairou wasn't a man who bluffed often, if at all.

**Everyone (but Logan and Remy) were in their X Man uniforms and ready to depart as Remy was the pilot, as they headed to God knows where and had snowboarding equipment for some reason.**

**A/N – Oh boy, this isn't gonna end well, wherever Remy is taking them, there will be snow and lots of it, Remy is exhilarated, Kurt is clueless, Dairou and Victor could care less as long as they weren't jumping out of anything, Hank and Daken are more curious than usual for some reason and Logan just doesn't give a shit anymore as long as his Kurt isn't harmed. Read/Review and we'll see where it goes from there.**

**Warrior-of-Darkness015 out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Switched Loyalties Chapter 5**

**Logan peers out of the window of the Blackbird, he know this place well though he'd never been here when the weather was this bad and he already hated the cold (though he never minded it), they were in Canada, at some ski resort Logan guessed as he saw humans scurrying about like ants below. He then turns his attention to the Cajun, who had left the jet on auto-pilot and was looking at him with a mischievous glint in his eye and a parachute in his hand.**

"Whadaya think yer doin', bub?" asks Logan "Preppin' you to jump, ya fool" glares Remy "And what the fuck makes you think I'll be doin' that, Cajun?" growls Logan folding his arms across his chest when he feels a rush of wind behind him as the door opens mid-air "Either you take the 'chute 'an jump or Gambit's gon' blow yo ass outta here without 'em" Remy glares with an evil looking smile charging a few cards in his hand. "Fine…" Logan grumbles yanking the parachute from Remy and muttering bad words as he puts it on and looks out, hesitant to jump with his ass right in Victor's face. Victor, on the other hand, doesn't take too kindly to the runt's ass in his face, with a devilish smirk he plants his foot in Logan's butt sending the short man flying, swearing and screaming all the way down.

Back in the Blackbird, Remy's hair turns a deathly white as he lets Death take control of his body and he chooses Kurt as his next 'victim'. He simply walks up to the blue furred teen and extends his hand in invitation with a creepy smile "It'll be rude ta keep da man waitin', Kurt" he says with his hand out as Kurt shakes his head 'no' "No thanks, I'll pass on dying today, thank you" Kurt says shyly, he wasn't afraid of Remy/Gambit, but something about Death always scared the pants off him as Death's smile turns to a very serious frown, "I really don't want to jump and I don't really care what Wolverine does about it" Kurt says as he puts on his parachute knowing he has to anyway, but what he doesn't know is that Death knows how afraid Kurt is of him and decides to take full advantage of it as Kurt does the same as Logan and stares at the descent with wide eyes not noticing Death coming close enough to him that he could feel the man's breath on the back of his neck, Death smiles evilly as he whispers into Kurt's ear "Logan ain't here 'an dis is Death's party, so you decide, jump or when we get back to the mansion, I'm gonna kill Rouge an' Kitten and make you watch". Kurt froze immediately, of course Death was bluffing, but Kurt believed anything that he said and jumps for the sake of his friends' lives with a "Geronimo!" Death walks to the remaining two, dusting his palms after his handiwork as Dairou looks at him with a raised eyebrow "Death?" he calls out calmly "Hmm?" Death turns to the sound of his name with a raised eyebrow as Dairou continues with a raised eyebrow "Why would you say something like that to make Kurt jump, when he knows you can be stopped before that happens?" "For two reasons, Dairou…" Death says putting up two fingers and smirking "…one, it was the only way I could get him to do as I want him to 'an two, I was just bluffin', but he doesn't know dat' and takes whatever I say seriously, even if I don't want him to. I wouldn't do something like that ta Remy and kill his sweet, southern belle."

"I'll just get this over with" Dairou glares at Victor, who remains glued to his seat and grabbing a parachute, he bee lines for the door, but stops and turns to Death again "You really should work on a better relationship with the German…" receiving only a nod from Death, he steps out of the supersonic jet as if it wasn't even flying.

**Last, but not least to take the plunge, was Victor, but was still scowling and strapped tightly into his seat, snarling at every step Death took closer to him. He wasn't afraid of Remy, Gambit, Death or whatever the hell he chose to call himself, but Death loved toying with the feral bastard.**

"You're not jumpin', are ya?" asks Death with a raised eyebrow and a smirk as Sabretooth growls and bares his fangs "No" Death's eyes widen gleefully at this as he jumps back into the pilot's seat, flipping the Blackbird completely upside down making Creed snarl at him even more "Are you insane?! Turn this fuckin' thing right side up, NOW!" Death stops listening to him as he replies "Oh, didn't Remy tell you how fuckin' insane I am?!" Death screams, eyes wide with the intention to kill them both "You want me ta' stop, Vic?!" he asks, still upside down as Victor screams "YES!"

"Them jump, BITCH!" Death yells with a demented grim on his face.

Victor scrambles to find a parachute, going to the door. He glare at Death first "I'll get you back fer callin' me a bitch, Death. Just you wait!" he says "Is dat' a threat, Creed?!"Death answers. "Not a threat, a guarantee." Sabretooth jumps before Death could reply and he straitens up the jet for pick-up. "Challenge accepted, Victor Creed, challenge accepted" Death mutters under his breath as he circles around to pick up the X-Men wishing he had taken a picture of the looks on their faces.

**Pupil-less eyes stare through the shadows of the forest, as the face is revealed to be Omega Red. The X-Men has caught his attention, but they won't know it 'til it's too late and they're dead and their blood is on his hands.**

"Ha ha ha!" Omega Red laughs to himself as he waits in the forest for the right moment.

**A/N – Oh, boy…what is that monster doing in Canada stalking humans and what are his plans for the X-Men? Thing have just gone from bad to worse for the X-Men, we'll see how that changes next chapter, see you then.**

**Warrior-of-Darkness015 out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Switched Loyalties Chapter 6**

**Omega Red finds his first victim, Nightcrawler, who lands near his location completely oblivious to the fact that he was being watched as he fights the unruly parachute. Omega Red extends his cables to snare his prey, so quietly you could hear a pin drop (even without superhuman senses).**

"Hey!" Kurt calls out as he is ensnared by Omega's cables "Vhat is this?!" he struggles frantically, though it was useless, he couldn't break free as Omega Red steps out of his hiding place with a demented smile and equally demented laugh "Heh heh heh! Time for you to die, X-Man!" he says filling Kurt's eyes with fear as he was shocked stupid.

**Elsewhere in the forest, Dairou had located Logan and was currently searching for Victor or the town, whichever came first since the two were obviously not enjoying each other's company when Kurt's scream cut through the frozen Canadian air, they followed hoping the others heard it as well.**

"No, that was Kurt!" said Logan as he sniffed the air, quickly catching the blue elf's scent as well as Omega Red slighty as his eyes widen "Omega Red is trying to kill my mate!" Dairou's red eyes were blank, he shook slightly. "No" says Dairou under his breath, almost whispering. He knew of Omega Red's tenacity as well as his hatred of Wolverine, the X-Men tried hard that the two would never meet, someone close to Dairou always had to die when they met, sometimes by Dairou's own hands when he snapped into one of his uncontrollable rages from which Weapon X christened him "The Red Wolf" because the first thing his victim would hear is his ear-shattering scream and the last they would see is his furious red eye, flickering in darkness as he killed them. Once he wanted you dead, there was no escape….even if you did escape, it'll be short-lived.

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!" Dairou yells out as he started seeing red (which was really bad), he attempts to run to the direction of the sound, only to be stopped by Logan, who has seen him angry, just not this angry as the larger man shook with rage. "He's done for if Red has him, bu-" Logan couldn't finish his sentence as Diarou, not thinking rationally anymore and grew stronger as his rage grew, gives him a skull-shattering punch, sending him flying in the other direction and leaving him unconscious as Dairou sprints and jumps through the forest, with only one thing in mind "Kill Omega…" he mutters unconsciously in his fit of anger.

**As he stops at a clearing, he spots his target, a former Weapon-X named Omega Red, who held Kurt and was about to finish him, he turns his attention to Kurt. He could barely recognize the teen he'd been teaching for years in the state of mind he was in and he would not be harmed, as long as he stays out of Dairou's way. Dairou was as silent as a lion on the hunt despite his staggering size and height, Omega Red doesn't even know he's there as he inspects a wound on the blue elf he's never seen before…elsewhere in the forest, Victor is awakened by an earth-shattering crash, snapping himself back to reality, he sees some trees falling like dominoes. Taking a sniff of the air as he rose to his feet froze him in place, he could always sense differences in Dairou's scent and he knew that the killer that formed his 'Yang' personality as he called it was out, someone always dies when Yang Dairou was awakened. This "Yang" persona is to Dairou what Death is to Gambit, except they share memories not knowing of the other's existence and the good Dairou was the "Yin". He has a grudge against Sabretooth for trying to get rid of him, he'd almost lost control and hurt Kitten the day he found Daken was alive, as well.**

"No" says Sabretooth as he comes upon the fallen trees where he found his half-brother, Logan laid out in the middle, just regaining consciousness, Sabretooth pulls him to his feet "What happened here, runt?" he was almost afraid to ask as Logan glares into the distance "Dairou's a monster, Omega Red must have my mate (Kurt), he just snapped at the sound of that name, he blind-sided me and ran off." Logan explains before the two follow Dairou, only to not find him, but find Omega Red in the middle of killing Kurt (who was still alive, mind you). Omega Red, much to Yang-Dairou's displeasure is interrupted by the appearance of Victor and Logan.

"Drop 'im, Omega!" threatens Logan, inches from going into a berserker's rage. Omega Red looks at Logan with a malicious smile "Not likely, Weapon X….this one, I'll kill then I'll kill both of you!" Logan was stopping himself from getting enraged out of the fear he'd hurt Kurt or worse. "Kurt!" calls out Victor, who get no response but he was alive and breathing, even though barely, then looks to the runt who was now on his knees, so helpless that he was beginning to shed a tear _**"His breathing, he'll be dead soon if Omega Red persists like this!" **_Sabretooth thinks as Omega Red shakes his head 'no' with the intention to make his enemy, Weapon X or Wolverine as he now preferred to be called, suffer when suddenly Dairou somersaults from some tall trees in the forest and without warning dash at Omega Red. He hesitates, dropping Kurt and evades the attack but quickly counters. Wolverine rushes to the boy's side instantly without even a thought.

Dairou notices his hesitance, as slight and quick as it was, he smiles insanely at the thought _**"If a warrior is hesitant, he is the first to die…Omega Red"**_ he thinks as he stops his attacks, since Omega Red won't let him get as close as he wants to, he then turns to his next soon-to-be victim, "Victor 'The Sabretooth' Creed, your days are numbered." He sneers only for Omega Red to attack him while he had himself distracted glaring at Victor, who was too amazed by actions he'd never seen in his brother to pay attention to him. Omega Red catches Dairou in his cables and shocked merciless "Got you now, idiot!" he gloats expecting his captive to scream like the last one, but Dairou only laughed, the more he was shocked.

**Omega Red sure didn't know how fucked up Dairou was in that state-of-mind he was in, he'd figured whatever Weapon X tried to do to Creed, Wolverine and himself and failed, they somehow succeeded with Dairou, or whoever this man was now. They've created a true monster, worthy of any fairy tale story. Just then, the Blackbird pulls up and Remy (as himself, not Death) exits and bombards Omega Red with exploding cards, at the same time, Kurt awakens in Logan's arms to see the man virtually in tears holding him close, he knew nothing of what had transpired until he was Dairou and that truly evil look in his eyes which told him that was not his teacher and friend anymore. He knew well enough to know that he'd only seen that look once before, on the day Daken 'died' and it was one of anger and an unsatisfiable amount of bloodlust and he was going to kill someone rather sooner or later. It started raining heavily, but no one really gave a shit, Dairou paid no heed to the Cajun he was now beginning to really hate. He launches himself at Sabretooth who was unable to evade or mount any proper defense, but Kurt pushes away from Logan and get in the way of Dairou's sword (which was a simple katana, he didn't have the resources to make a bigger sword to his liking) and get slashed across the stomach and falls to Victor's feet, time froze for a moment, as Remy fell to his knees crying in shock, Logan tears quickly turns to his untamed rage as he starts seeing red and Sabretooth was fell to the ground shocked the his best friend just killed one of his own best friends, he backs away now only seeing the monster he hated and not the man he once called friend. Dairou instantly dropped the sword, breathing heavily.**

Dairou reaches out to Remy who came closer, both in tears. He doesn't touch him as he passes and picks up the body of Nightcrawler and returning to the Blackbird. "Vic—p-please." Dairou pleads for his friends' forgiveness, Victor snarls at him, so he understood they were no longer friends and he was probably no longer an X-Man too. Logan gives in to his rage, slashing Dairou across his chest. He could've easily evaded but didn't even scream or flinch. He rose to his feet again, this time kneeling before Wolverine "I've no intention of stopping you, L-Logan-san, kill me p-please!" he pleads and Logan was about to but Kurt, somehow gets back outside, grabs onto Logan's leg, too weak to walk, shaking his head 'no' making Logan stop, gaining more respect for the blue mutant, he retracts his claws. Dairou sticks his katana in the ground, before Victor and walks in the other direction deep into the forest night.

**The others takes the Blackbird and leaves, as Kurt looks at a grief-stricken Dairou entering the forest, Dairou looks back at him, sorrow in his heart and eyes as he mouths the words "Goodbye, friend" and disappears into the forest. Kurt was hurt and sad in more ways than one now, he falls asleep never forget the last time he was Dairou…they arrive at the mansion, Xavier learns everything by scanning their minds, which they didn't mind at the point, Logan takes his friend to Beast, as he was in no mood for Xavier as the other two filled him in on the tragic event.**

"How tragic…" said the professor at a loss for words "but you shouldn't have left Dairou there, in the state of mind" Remy then starts "I'm terribly sorry for 'erything, professor." He says with tears in his eyes as the professor answers with a raised eyebrow "Why is that, Remy?" He'd never seen both men in this state before as Remy continues "Dis' was all Remy's fault, we went skydivin' there, thanks to Remy's idea, not knowin' that that red nightmare was 'dere." Victor places his hand on Remy's shoulder, startling him and dodging a punch to the face "Woah, there! Don't beat yerself up, Cajun. It's all our faults, we couldn't see it coming." Says Victor receiving only a half nod from Remy as they leave to visit Kurt.

**Meanwhile, in the infirmary, Logan enters with Beast carrying Kurt and laying him on the bed.**

"You should leave now Logan." Informs Hank "I'm not goin' anywhere, bub, not until I know he's fine" says Logan taking a seat. Hank knew there was no point in fighting him and he wasn't going to waste time with it. Eventually, though, Kurt's eyes open again, he shot up on his bed feeling a slight pain, but Logan lays him back down "Lay your ass down, kid. You'll reopen the wound" "Sorry" he replies as Logan lays him back down, he notices Logan's mark beginning to heal like a normal wound. "Vait, I thought-" he was stopped by Logan putting up his palm, he waited for an answer, but Logan glared at him, slugging his arm with his fist "Next time, don't try to play hero, ya know you died on your way back here, right?" answered Logan "Wait, what?! I died?!" Kurt panicked about to jump off the bed and run for the hills but Hank grabs and plants his ass back on the bed, he'd expected Logan to growl at this but got nothing "Stay put, Wagner. You're staying here with me until that wound heals, I heard what happened, and please tell me I'm not the only one worried about Dairou?" asks Beast in a worried tone, Kurt shakes his head "Nope."

**Meanwhile, elsewhere with Dairou the following day…**

**Dairou walks back into the clearing where he assumes he'd killed Kurt, but takes cover in the nearby bushes when he hears what he thought was a groan, he hid and waited not being to not trust his gut feeling, when he saw Omega Red just regaining consciousness and was following his trail. Dairou was careful enough to not be heard doing so as Omega approaches, he spies on his target like a hawk ready to swoop on his prey.**

"Hm…I know he came around here somewhere" Omega Red mutters to himself as he rubs his jaw and searches elsewhere, Dairou narrows his eyes as his target leaves then he steps out of hiding, only to be attacked by a splitting headache making him drop to his knees "This is no ordinary headache, I can't even focus my own thoughts!" he cursed to himself when suddenly he receives images in his head of the entire battle he doesn't even remember happening "W-what is t-this? Was that m-me?" he struggles as he sees himself attacking Sabretooth, only for Kurt to get in the way and get the sure-to-kill attack instead, he also saw the twisted look on his own face as if he was relishing the moment which made his heart almost stop beating, he gives up on trying to kill Omega Red, for now and runs off until he was sure he was far enough away, he sits on the grass in a meditative state trying to calm down.

**Once calmer, he pulls out his Galaxy S III cell phone and send a few messages to his Galaxy Tab back at the mansion, in Beast's care in case of emergency. The message was "Is Kurt okay? Send him and the X-Men my apologies. I think I'm losing control again, but slowly. Daken and Victor will know of what I speak…Dairou" and back at the mansion, around the same time, Hank steps into his office only to hear the tablet receiving a message.**

"Hmm, a message from Dairou?" says Hank, mostly to no one as he reads the message before taking a seat at his desk and opening a video chat window, which revealed the face of a flustered, but sane Dairou who doesn't even look surprised by the video call "Well, mind explaining, Dairou?" asks Hank with a reassuring smile. "I think the fact that Kurt is laying dead in the infirmary in explanation enough, Hank McCoy. It's still good to hear from someone who doesn't completely hate me yet, though" he says with a small smile which made Hank confused a bit "You needn't worry, Dairou. Kurt's fine and alive, but it's you I'm worrying about. Where are you, anyway, Remy blames himself for this y'know?" Dairou is surprised by the answer and briefly looks at his surroundings and then back at Beast, before closing his eyes and rubbing his temple "Still in Canada, I think. Remy isn't to blame, he was just being a jackass. He couldn't have known Omega Red would be here and before you ask, no, I don't want to talk with the others. I've already made a decision" Hank raises an eyebrow "Which is…?" Dairou continues locking eyes with Hank "I'm coming home to get a few things, then leaving for a few months, maybe." "But what of your wife, she's worried about you, Logan, Kurt and the whole situation why she's here." Says Hank.

Dairou's eyes widen "WHAT IS WOLVERINE DOING IN THE SAME HOUSE WITH MY WIFE?!" he snaps. "Calm the hell down! She seems fine and stays well enough away from him in Victor's protection, who she goes nowhere without, by the way." Hank snaps back and Dairou only nods "Give them my apologies, but tell no one I'm coming in a few days, alright?" Dairou seems distracted but Hank nods "Alright" then the conversation ends.

**The two hang up and Hank leaves the office to see Kurt looking like he was listening to his conversation, giving him a sly look.**

"Kurt, why are you looking at me like that?" Hank asks the blue elf with a raised eyebrow as Logan, being the only other person in the room smirks "Oh, nothing. Can I get out of here now?" Kurt asks "Oh, if you want to, but I'd advise you to be careful" Hank replies as Logan helps the fuzzy elf out of bed and out of the room.

Once outside, Logan breaks his silence "If it helps, I can tell you who he was talkin' to, elf." Kurt looks surprised at the smirking feral "Vait, you heard him?" Kurt says in surprise as Logan nods "Who vas it?" Kurt asks almost attacking Logan who was now smiling widely as Kurt stops and glares at him "Hey, don't get any ideas"

Logan smiles evilly saying three words "It…was…Dairou." Kurt only gasps in shock, he'd found a new fear of the man and hoped he wasn't coming back to finish him off.

**A/N – Well, now Dairou is on his way back, to momentarily leave the X-Men to hunt Weapon X **_**his**_** way. What will be the X-Men's view of this? What will Kurt do? What will Dairou do with Omega Red? Who the heck is 'Yang Dairou' and who is his next unlucky target? I dunno, read the next chapter and find out.**

**Warrior-of-Darkness015 out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Switched Loyalties Chapter 7**

**Well, things are getting better slowly for the X-Men as Kurt recuperates and heals frequently visiting Hank, most of the X-Men are still worried about Dairou's whereabouts and the mysterious occurrence of a new group of mutants, who call themselves The Shadow Movement. They hold a grudge against **_**everyone**_**, human and mutant alike, even though they themselves are mutants, extraordinarily powerful ones at that.**

**Elsewhere, near Bayville High, some Shadow Movement supporters were having a protest against Senator Kelly, who bitterly hates them and will do anything to stop their actions against humans and they'd had enough. Dairou passes by the commotion, in the direction of Xavier's Institute after talking with Beast 4 days earlier, when they turned on him thinking he supported Senator Kelly.**

"Hey, there one of Kelly's supporters there, let's get 'im!" a male mutant says as he shoots a fireball at Dairou's feet, making him stop and look in their direction with a frown and somewhat evil look in his red eyes. "You! You're one Kelly's henchmen sent to get rid of us again, aren't ya?!" another man said more than asked, only for Dairou to answer firmly with a slight hint of anger that left a bad taste in his mouth "No, I'm just a passer-by…" he turns to walk away only to glare evilly at the man who shot fireballs at his feet "…I wouldn't advise you to do that again." This angers them as they all prepare to attack and Dairou, to defend himself, only for a man dressed in black and armed to the teeth with weapons of all sorts (mainly really big guns) steps between them taking aim at the group about to attack Dairou.

"Hey! Didn't you hear the man?!" The stranger growls in an almost calm tone at the Shadow Movement mutants. They seem to have met him before and back away glaring at the two. Dairou looks at the stranger silently for a moment, he seems to know this man though he can't quite recall from where "Who're you supposed to be and why help me?" Dairou asks as he passes the stranger who answer "Who? Me?" he asks in fake confusion which slightly amuses Dairou "I'm Daniel Silver, but everyone calls me Trigger" the man says revealing his blue eyes and anime-style spiky white hair he then points at the X-Men symbol on Dairou's belt "You a fan of the X-Men too?" he smiles stupidly which makes the man raise an eyebrow and smirk "No, I'm a member, I can talk to someone if you want to join". The man shakes his head "Hmm, I'll think about."

**Dairou shrugs and continues to the X-Mansion then enters. Coming into the main floor, he sees Beast and Kurt. Kurt flinches instantly when Dairou appears, not knowing if to be angry or sad at the moment.**

"Well well, I won't forgive you that easy, Dairou" says Kurt as Dairou who replies "I don't expect you to, but I do have a gift for ya." Kurt seems intrigued "A gift?" he says with a raised eyebrow. "I'll make you a unique sword like no other and teach you how to wield it. How about that?" Dairou smiles as Hank cuts in "But…,why so sudden?"

Dairou gets serious turning to Hank "I get the feeling that we'll have more than a Human/Mutant war on our hands… they are on the move." Suddenly Victor walks in, not far behind Professor X "Who is 'they' exactly?"

"I saw some of them on my way here, threatening to kill Senator Kelly, before they just turned to attacking me instead. They're mutants who call themselves 'the Shadow Movement' and attack anyone without mercy weather you are a mutant or human."

"We'd need to prepare, surely they must have a reason, Dairou" Xavier adds as Dairou shakes his head "Maybe…, but they're not gonna just reveal their plans so easily knowing they'd be opposed by the Brotherhood or X-Men, wait a second, Vic, where's your low-life of a brother?" "He must've left when he knew you'd be comin' back." says Victor.

**Meanwhile in a location unknown, a man smiles evilly from the shadows as faces of several X-Men and Brotherhood of Evil member appear on a large screen before stopping on Dairou's face, the man studies the face well as other X-Men members appear.**

"Hmm, so the monster is still alive, is he?" The man smirks at a bound and gagged Wolverine "No matter…,he won't be for long when he comes looking for me"

**A/N – Not much time to update, since I don't have my own computer (yet). But you'll never know what to expect from a new enemy that is eerily familiar to Dairou.**

**Warrior-of-Darkness015 out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Switched Loyalties Chapter 8**

**Last time on X-Men Switched Loyalties…**

"Hey! Didn't you hear the man?!" The stranger growls in an almost calm tone at the Shadow Movement mutants. They seem to have met him before and back away glaring at the two. Dairou looks at the stranger silently for a moment, he seems to know this man though he can't quite recall from where "Who're you supposed to be and why help me?" Dairou asks as he passes the stranger who answer "Who? Me?" he asks in fake confusion which slightly amuses Dairou "I'm Daniel Silver, but everyone calls me Trigger" the man says revealing his blue eyes and anime-style spiky white hair he then points at the X-Men symbol on Dairou's belt "You a fan of the X-Men too?" he smiles stupidly which makes the man raise an eyebrow and smirk "No, I'm a member, I can talk to someone if you want to join". The man shakes his head "Hmm, I'll think about."

**Then…**

Dairou gets serious turning to Hank "I get the feeling that we'll have more than a Human/Mutant war on our hands… they are on the move." Suddenly Victor walks in, not far behind Professor X "Who is 'they' exactly?"

Dairou's eyes alone appear on-screen as he says 'The Shadow Movement'

**Now, Dairou and Kurt were in a special area, far outside Bayville called Meteor Fields, **_**a lot**_** of meteors are discovered in this area, hence the name. It was a gold mind from a meteorological or archeological point of view. Kurt had been here before, when he'd first joined the X-Men and found it with Kitty by mistake, but Dairou was here for the first time, only having heard rumors of the place, though he'd thought it was only a part of the blue elf's vivid imagination. He was wrong.**

"Uh, Kurt-san, where are we?" asks Dairou to the teen standing beside him at the entrance, which wasn't very much an entrance anymore. Kurt walks over to a nearby beaten up sign which said – Meteor Fields - "This is why. Do you think you could make a sword for me out of a meteorite?" Dairou rubs his chin in wonder, looking away from an anxious Kurt "Meteorite's, huh? That's tricky stuff to handle, but it's not impossible. But first we should find some rocks" Kurt then turns to run in another direction, but Kurt is stopped by the large Japanese man "Small rocks okay? Put them in here and meet me back here in an hour" Dairou smiles handing Kurt one of two gray cloth bags.

**Dairou and Kurt weren't the only ones there, though. A beautiful woman with striking emerald eyes and an even more striking body (especially in her point-of-view) stood on a large plateau looking at the X-Men at the entrance take separate paths. She called herself Arianna Vasquez better known as Bloodshot, beside her was an older man than her by not much, known only as Blade. They were dressed in light armor and Blade's nose and mouth was covered by a cloth. Weather it was ally or foe, no one knew much about the Chinese young man, beside that he almost never talks, is skilled with the katana he had strapped to his back, was very over protective and deadly, though would never harm a woman.**

"So, these are the misfits calling themselves the X-Men, Senor Blade?" says said the armored up Latina as Blade looks away from his binocular and rises from a crouched position only nodding in response. The two then followed an X-Man; Bloodshot follows Kurt while Blade tails Dairou.

**Dairou was the western side of the area, still searching for meteorite though his bag was almost full. He was still feeling far and in-between terrible headaches caused by his other side trying to get loose, but he knew two things…that couldn't happen as long as he endured it and stayed calm (which was easier said than done, since he was vulnerable in his mind while virtually fireproof on the outside) and secondly, he wasn't alone. He stared around his surroundings silent as a ninja, only for a shadow to dash across his like a blur.**

"_Now, I'm __**definitely **__not alone"_ Dairou thinks as he looks around, finding no one. He may not have Hank's intellect, but he wasn't _that _stupid, when suddenly he feels the steel of a katana at his throat. The man was either trying to psych Dairou out or scare him. None of the above was working, but Dairou would rather talk it out, for his **only** true fear was his almost uncontrollable and unstoppable state when enraged, he closes his eyes as they roll back into his head and raise his hands in submission "I have no wish of fighting you, stranger" Dairou smiles back at the man, looking him dead in the eye. Blade was now an utterly confused ninja, letting go of Dairou and backing away. Dairou turns to him, he knows the young man but can't quite place a name or where they'd met, he steps closer only for Blade to swing his blade at his face, barely missing before kicking him to the chest 3 times, knocking him to the ground, he then tried to split Dairou's skull but misses as he rolls out of the way. Dairou draws his swords to defend himself, seeing no other alternative.

**Meanwhile, Kurt was in another mess of his own. He hadn't collected nearly as many meteorites as Dairou, when he decided to take a short rest, only to teleport out of the way of Bloodshot firing kinetic pistols at the elf, she can manipulate kinetic energy, but unlike Gambit, who can charge item with his kinetic abilities, she can go a bit further, forming weapons made of a crimson energy that she wields as normal weapons. She can also sense kinetic energy, almost like a human motion detector.**

Bloodshot shoots at Kurt and misses as the elf teleports "Shit, I missed" she silently scolds herself before remaining very silent and closing her eyes. Suddenly she jolts around with a kick, catching Nightcrawler in the chest and slamming him against a tree, Kurt recovers, though and tries reasoning with her but she won't listen, until he bursts out "I'm an X-Man! I'm a good guy." He closes his eyes for an attack that would never come; he comes down to his eye level "I know, run." Kurt doesn't even hesitate to follow her advice and teleports to where he and Dairou separated. He was now far away from Bloodshot, but somehow he'd found something worse as Blade was now charging in his direction, only for Dairou to tackle Kurt and the two teleport far away to Bayville on the X-Mansion's doorstep, sort of. But Kurt passes out.

**Soon Cyclops runs out to his side, but before he reaches Kurt, Dairou's sword was at his throat in a split second. He freezes like the arctic, too scared to even look the man in the eye, and Dairou really hates Scott because he always pops up at the wrong time with no warning and he's too damn pushy. Always all up in someone else's business.**

"Whoa there, tiger. What happened to you two?!" Scott glares at Dairou, who was pissed enough to ignore him and take Kurt to Hank "What the fuck does it look like, 'leader of the X-Men'? We were _**obvi-fuckin'-ously **_attacked." Dairou snarls and gives Scott a death-glare before storming past the others and to Hank while carrying Kurt. No one was stupid enough to ask another stupid question or touch the two, unless they wanted the business end of both his swords and his anger.

**A/N – Well that enough for now. P.S – Dairou can't stand Scott sometimes when he asks obvious and stupid questions and the twosome that attacked Dairou and Kurt were now in Bayville looking to finish the fight.**

**Warrior-of-Darkness015 out.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Switched Loyalties Chapter 9**

**Dairou enters the infirmary where Beast waited, followed by Jean, Kitty, Rogue and Peter, who were all worried about Kurt.**

"What happened this time?" asks Hank "We were just attacked out of nowhere by two mutants, is he going to be okay?" said Dairou looking down at Kurt with clear concern in his eyes.

"He'll be fine, mon amis" says Remy placing a hand on Dairou's shoulder, before taking a closer look at Kurt himself, he gasps "that cut, Gambit thinks he's seen somethin' like dat' before… hmm, it almost looks like **I** attacked 'im."

"Why so?" asks Hank as curiosity gets the better of him. Remy walks up to Kurt's body with one finger in the air and passes his finger over Kurt's wound without touching it from side to side as strange sparks of purple kinetic energy appear between them and Remy narrows his eye "Jus' as Remy thought" he pulls away and the sparks stops "Whoever attacked you guys could manipulate kinetic energy, like me"

"Well, it wasn't the man that attacked me, so that leaves the woman who attacked Kurt" Dairou says as Kurt wakes up. "Kurt?" Hank calls out to the blue teen "Ugh, I'm fine, shaken up but fine" He answers.

**Suddenly there is a knock at the door, the young man with white hair; Daniel 'Trigger' Silver is outside giving Sabretooth some sass talk while Scott and Spyke were in a corner laughing their asses off at the two.**

"Excuse me, I'd like to join the X-Men, please" says Danny to Sabretooth, who had his back turned and wasn't even acting like someone was there "Get lost, brat. I'm busy" says Victor momentarily glaring at the man

"Hey, talkin' dog, I'm here to see a guy named Dairou! He said I could find him somewhere around here." Daniel says to Victor who stops in his tracks "Talkin' dog? Who the fuck you think ya talkin' to, kid?! He ain't here!" says Sabretooth as he lunges at the man, who dodges.

**Hearing the commotion, Dairou heads for the door, only for Scott and Evan to get in his way.**

"You don't wanna be out there, Dai." Evan and Scott smile as they block the door. Dairou turns glaring at the two as Remy finally catches up to him as Dairou was walking too fast for the Cajun to keep up "Sounds like a zoo out dere" remarks Remy. Dairou then lifts the two, dropping them aside and steps outside to find Daniel Silver and Sabretooth attacking each other. "That's enough fighting for one day" says Dairou as he pulls out one of his huge swords before throwing it and sticking it in the ground directly between the two. Victor then turns to Dairou "Dairou, who is this punk?" he glared but Dairou is completely fazed "I know him, he won't seriously harm you unless he wants to answer to me, right Daniel Silver?" he replies before turning to the silvery haired man who shakes his head "You should really put a leash on him" he points at Victor who snarls at him before smacking in the head, almost making him lose his balance "Sabretooth ain't nobody's friggin' pet." growls Sabretooth as Dairou pulls his sword from the ground and puts it in its sheath on his back. "I came here cuz this guy keeps following and attacking me and he finds me wherever I go." Daniel says in a truly frightened tone of voice.

"So why didn't you just use you power to defend yourself?" Dairou asks worriedly "You think I didn't try that?!" Silver shot back "he takes it like nothing laughing as if I'm tickling the guy then tries to claw me in half" Both Sabretooth and Dairou look at each other then Silver with widened eyes. "Hold on, did you get a good look at this attacker?" Victor asks hoping it could be Logan, who has been missing for 2 days now. "Yeah, he's short and really pissed off looking, with 3 gnarly metal claws stickin' out from between his knuckles, you know him?" asks Daniel. Both men look at each other then at Daniel with angry stares "Wolverine. Where is he?" says both Dairou and Sabretooth at the same time as Dairou sprints into the garage, wheeling out a teched-up motorcycle that would make Iron Man cry and the Batmobile jealous. He calls it The D.R.A.G.O.N (just a name, it doesn't breathe fire), no one beside Kurt, knew about it because he helped with the final touches. Victor's jaw was on the floor "You're crazy!" Dairou finishes for him with a smile "Completely, and don't forget it"

Daken then appears "Don't mean to interrupt but…is that bike even street legal, Dairou-sama?" he says pointing at the bike. "Yes, it is. Hop on Silver, we're going Wolverine hunting" he gives Daken a blank stare as Trigger hops on the bike, slightly though scared for his life. "Let's go" says Trigger as his trigger finger starts to itch. Victor then storms into the garage, pulling out his bike (normal motorcycle) of his own and follows with Daken on-board.

**They arrive at a seemingly abandoned part of town, at least by humans, but little did they know, Wolverine was watching and actually anticipating their arrival. Suddenly a boy run out of the darkness, one Trigger knows well, with the runt not far behind.**

"Aah, get the fuck away from me!" yelled Starbolt as he evades being crushed by a dumpster as Wolverine, clearly not in his right mind, charges at the teen, taunting him. "Get back here, you're not goin' nowhere til' I'm through with ya!" Yells Wolverine, who can't help but have demented smile to match the demented look in his eyes, which were now pupil-less with feral rage. Starbolt shot fiery, orange starbolts at Logan, but he defended easily and wasn't even fazed by the attack as he tackles the teen, mid-air, only to be tackled by his half-brother Sabretooth.

The snarky 16 year old as they mud wrestled like toddlers "Um, who the werewolf guy?" Victor must've heard him as he glares at the kid "Shut yer can an' run, before I come an' getcha!" but the boy was quick to reply "Oh yeah, come on so I can make rug outta your ass!"

"Aren't you a little young to know such dirty words, kid?" Dairou says as he pulls up behind him and Trigger jumps off and Starbolt shoots back "Why you stupid, ugly sonuva-?" he is stopped by Trigger planting his fist in his face, he was now almost as pissed as Logan "You little shit! Stop mouthing off to someone who just saved your ass and clearly doesn't give a holy livin' shit about it!" Trigger barks as Starbolt gets to his feet and pouts only to be face to face with a whole different monster, Dairou who concludes with a wicked grin "Believe me, it won't happen again, and not another bad word out of you around me again" Dairou says as Trigger smirks only for Dairou to stare at him blankly "and wipe that stupid smirk off your face, same goes for you, suffer no delusion, if I hear it again, I'll break both your legs and make you walk home and you **better** be there in time for dinner."

"Wait, y-you have to be bluffing, right?" Starbolt stares at Dairou, eyes full of fear as he steps to his bike and tilts his head looking at him "Sorry, kid. I've never really bluffed before in my life, as far as I can remember, and I won't start now. I _**will**_ do it." Dairou says as he turns to his bike as two compartments open on either side with swords of all colors and sizes. This makes the two young men step closer as he jabs his hands in, not caring if he was cut, which he wasn't. "Wait, isn't that clawed numbskull one of your friends?" Starbolt was afraid to ask but Dairou nods pointing at Daken and Sabretooth "Yeah, that's his son and half-brother, Daken and Sabretooth. Stay put, by the way." Dairou then joins the fray.

"What are you doing, father?!" yells Daken gaining Wolverine's attention as his expression darkens "I ain't your daddy, bub. My master sent me here to have fun and I'll enjoy killing you, first!" he lunges at Daken, who easily repels him "Sorry to say, father…but you'll never beat me when you're enraged" says Daken.

"I think that's enough for now, my pet" said a voice with a clear Japanese accent that seemed to emanate from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. Wolverine stops immediately and backs away with a dark knowing smile. Dairou's eyes went wide, he clutched his head in psycho-rage as he feels the most unimaginable pain, like his head would explode, he fell to his knees in tears, fighting like hell to keep his Yang-side at bay. "It…can't be. I…know…th-that voice." Dairou says between heavy breathes.

**A man appears before them, virtualized out of thin air wearing a black shirt with dark blue jeans. He was almost a mirror image of Dairou, but with blue eyes and shoulder length white hair. He was Dairou's possessive twin brother, Darius Cerulean. He was experimented on by Weapon X, like his brother, but unlike Dairou, who holds back the darker side of himself (somehow causing it to develop an opposite personality to his and its own self-awareness), Darius Cerulean embraces it, losing his kind-hearted, peaceful and pacifistic original personality. He was no telepath, but his dark influence could make others fall under control, awakening their own dark sides, making him equally as strong if not more powerful than a Class 5 mutant like Jean Grey. Suddenly Kurt teleports onto the scene with Hank and Rogue as the others, namely Scott, Jean, Kitty, Piotr and Storm even Xavier appear mostly to look on. Dairou was the only one who could negate his brother's hold on someone, though.**

"Logan!" Kurt's voice rang out. Logan looks up at the almost sultry sound of his name in that German accent, narrowing his eyes on Kurt with a demented smile "My mate…" Suddenly Scott slams Kurt against a nearby wall "Are you stupid?! He's not the man you knew, he kill you!" Scott glares at the elf through his visor but Kurt glared right back "Like that would be any different". Logan crouches eyeing his prey, touching his Kurt "How dare you…" he mutters to himself "Hey, Cyclopean!" he yells catching Scott's attention "Don't…touch…my mate…again" he says coldly before ignoring all others and walking in his direction, looking down briefly at the still pain-stricken Dairou before continuing towards Scott, who seems to be trying to flee from him, before grabbing and kissing Kurt for everyone to see him blush, not like he cares. Not that Scott now has a fully established fear of the Wolverine as even Dairou forced a pained smirk at how cowardly Scott really was.

Trigger runs up to Dairou "Dairou, are you alright?" No physical or verbal response. This worries Hank, but he can't do anything now but hope. Trigger attempts to grab Dairou's arm, only for that arm to thrust against his chest, sending him flying only to be caught by Hank with a "Gotcha!" Dairou kept a straight face and stares at the X-Men emotionlessly (which was weird for his dark side) "Don't ever touch me again" he snarls at his own teammates with disgust. Darius laughs at this, Dairou's stare turns to his brother in a flash, cutting his laugh like a hot knife through butter. He gets to his feet and walks in his direction. Wolverine attacks him, only to be punched aside with a concussion like nothing with one punch. Kurt's heart sank; the others couldn't help but gasp. Dairou is officially pissed off; this is why he tries to control his rage

**What will be the outcome of Dairou's psyche, will Wolverine join the X-Men. That and more next time in the final chapter/s of Switched Loyalties.**

**Warrior-of-Darkness015 out.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Switched Loyalties Chapter 10**

**Dairou stares as Darius jumps to a higher rooftop and challenges him to pursue him. He stands valiantly until he's forced to dodge from almost being impaled by a spear that seemed almost alive.**

"Please tell me I wasn't the only one who saw that?" asks Hank in wonder "I see it but I can't believe it" said Peter looking as the situation unfolded.

**Dairou clashes his swords with Darius' double-bladed scythe, neither intending to give up anytime soon as he glances at his friends. Dairou sends a telepathic message to all present X-Men.**

"_**Beast, Kurt." **_The professor sends out telepathically gaining the named mutants' attention _**"Do you think you can get the Wolverine up and running again?"**_he continues in their minds as the two nod "I'm not well-equipped but I'll see what I can do" Hank answers out loud. He then contacts all other mutants, except Jean, Nightcrawler and Beast _**"Everyone else, separate those two!" **_the others nod in reply. "What am I to do professor?" asks Jean still standing at his side. "We, Jean, must try to stop Dairou from up here" he says to the redhead as he taps his temple lightly. Jean nods as the two concentrate.

**Suddenly Kurt hears a familiar voice and another he'd never heard before. He looks to a nearby rooftop to see Blade and Bloodshot walking in their direction. Beast is cautious as Blade approaches Logan and Bloodshot joins the fight.**

"Looks like you're in a bit of a tight situation there, Nightcrawler." Blade says in the calmest voice Kurt has ever heard. He turns to the two "Vhat are you two doing here?" the blue elf asks in surprise. "Oh, we were just in the area" Bloodshot smirks as she takes aim at Darius. Beast looks at the two with a raised eyebrow then to Kurt "You know these two, Kurt?" Beast asks as Blade crouches near the two and looks at Logan. "Well, they kinda attacked me and Dai last time we met, so…" Kurt says with a unsure smile "I'd like you to accept my apologies, Kurt. My partner's …a bit impulsive sometimes" says Blade only to hear "I heard that!" from Bloodshot in the distance.

**Meanwhile, with the others…**

"Hey, Cajun. I got an idea" Sabretooth smiles mischievously "And what would dat be, Mon ami?" Gambit is almost too afraid to ask. "This!" Sabretooth smirks as he grabs hold of Remy and throws him; he lands safely on the rooftop before throwing charged cards at Darius before he could evade and is almost impaled as a bladed spear falls inches from his head, he glares down at the others "Hey! You tryna take Gambit's damn head off or somethin'?!" Remy yells angrily at the others. "Sorry!" Bloodshot says back then turns back to Sabretooth, as red as a strawberry "Does he always throw a hissy fit like that?" she asks as Sabretooth is on the brink of laughing "Yeah, he does"

Dairou turns his attention to Remy "Let's do this" Remy nods in agreement and the two attack Darius.

**Meanwhile, with Hank, Kurt and Blade…**

Blade rubs his chin, while passing his other hand passes over Logan's body, when suddenly he strikes three spots in the middle of his chest and the side of his neck, it looked painful. A while later, Logan awakens to see Blade's hand still over his face, he shoots up "I'm fine, bub" he looks at Blade with a distrusting look, then he turns to Hank with a sly grin "What were you thinkin' o' doin' to me while I was asleep, McCoy?" he asks as he gets uncomfortably close to the nervous blue genius "Wha- No, nothing. I was making sure you were okay, that's all" Hank sputters nervously "Let's just go". They join the others as Logan gives Hank a "I've got my eye on you" look and arrive just in time to see Dairou severely injure his brother.

Darius jumps off the edge before Dairou could finish him, but when Dairou looks over the edge, he's gone but his voice is heard "Next time, brother, there won't be a next time…" Darius says. Dairou faints.

**Dairou doesn't wake up until 3 days later at the mansion, either because his mind and body was tired or he'd been fighting too long. He awakens alone in his room, with only Kurt, who has fallen asleep himself on the edge of the bed.**

"Kurt, wake up" Dairou says tiredly as he shakes Kurt. "Huh?" Kurt awakens to see Dairou looking at him worriedly "Finally awake, huh?" Kurt yawns. Dairou nods as he hears cheering and commotion downstairs "How long was I out for, Kurt-san, some minutes maybe?" Dairou asks and Kurt only laughs, which Dairou finds somewhat soothing "No way, you've been out for 3 whole days, nobody even knows you're awake yet" Kurt says.

Dairou stops in his tracks and glares weakly at Kurt "Don't joke like that, blue-boy" Kurt only smiles "No, I wish I was, but it's true" then there's a knock at the door, I was Kitty and Rouge, who enter to find Kurt, pretending to be sad about Dairou's 'death' and Dairou pretending to still be unconscious.

Rogue get close to Dai's sleeping face, suddenly with a small "boo!" his eyes spring open, scaring the girls half to death. The girls swat at Dairou's arm playfully "Don't do that! You almost killed us!" Rogue glares at the two as Kitty pouts and Dairou laughs "Sorry, but that's punishment for sneaking up on me so much."

"Well, somebody's slept well" came Victor's voice as he peeks in. "He's not dead, is he?" Dairou says as Victor shakes his head "Injured, but alive."

**The X-Men enjoy the time-off while they have, but whatever happened to Darius. A scarred Omega Red appears at the scene of Darius' defeat. He seems to have been under Darius' power the entire time.**

"Well well, boss. You've gone and got yourself fucked up, huh?" Omega Red laughs as he drags the barely alive body of Darius away "We'll take care of that".

**This guy is **_**still**_** alive after such a beating by Dairou and the X-Men? See what happens next time, Dairou/Sabretooth/Wolverine VS Darius/Omega Red.**

**Warrior-of-Darkness015 out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Switched Loyalties Chapter 12**

**Dairou leans against a wall in the kitchen, he still feels tired but is fine otherwise, as he twirls a small dagger between his fingers skillfully as Logan wolfs down on a stack of 15 of Remy's pancake of all different varieties and Remy was at the stove making more.**

"Well, somebody's 'ungry" Remy smirks as he spies on Logan who replies with his mouth still full "I'm stuffed" he says presenting his now empty plate to the Cajun "Wow, you eat almost as much and as messy as 'Sabes. Is that a 'feral thing' or somethin' that you eat like you've never seen food before?" Gambit asks Logan, but he only shrugs and growls in response and puts his head down on the counter.

**In another room, Sabretooth was awakened by the smell of Remy's pancakes, only to have Kurt pass by his room, a hungry and irritable look in his eye as Scott isn't far behind with questions they both couldn't answer. Victor follows the two to the kitchen.**

"I don't see what you see in that guy, Kurt and why won't you tell me what he's been up to?" Scott says as he aggressively grabs Kurt's arm as they enter the kitchen. Kurt winces slightly as he's forced to let go as Logan throws his fork, almost sticking him in the temple "What did I say 'bout touchin' Kurt, bub?!" Logan demanded with a glare. Scott stumbles backwards directly into Victor who also snarls and tilts his head "Someone seems awfully interested in the Wolverine". Scott seems a bit lost for words "Well, I just wanted to know what he knew about him" he replies as Logan walks up to him, not believing a word he says "If ya were so interested in me, why torment the kid who clearly can't answer you, instead of just asking me yerself, huh?" Logan smiles and sniffs closer to him, making Scott sweat "Oh, I get it now. You wish you were in my favor like Kurt is, don't ya?"

He gets his attention almost immediately as Scott looks at him "N-no" but Logan still doesn't believe him as his scent was literally screaming a definite yes to Logan's nose, the feral couldn't help but smile at this "You know as well as I do that you're lyin', but you can't change the fact that you want me by playin' hard ta' get, y'know?"

**Scott goes back to his room, as Kurt sits to have some of Remy's delectable pancakes as Dairou joins him.**

"Did you make ze sword yet, Dairou?" Kurt asks as Dairou raises an eyebrow "No, I was waiting for you to come and help me. It's _**your**_ sword, Kurt." says Dairou ready to dig into some pancakes himself.

**Everyone goes their separate ways after breakfast. Dairou went between his room and the garage with Kurt, Logan was with them just to get on Scott's nerves, Victor had a Danger Room session with the younger mutants and Scott went to Hank's lab to sulk to Jean and Rogue about Logan.**

"Wow, I've never seen how you make your weapons before…actually no one has, but this vill be interesting." Kurt smiles as he follows Dairou to his room with The Wolverine not far behind "Well, only reason why no one's ever _**seen**_ me making weapons is because I can't concentrate with the constant yelling in this house and I prefer to fo it alone." Dairou explained as he opened the door to his room, and as the three step in, something very interesting happens. Their pupils disappear as Dairou's eyes glow red, Logan's eyes glow yellow and Kurt's eyes glow almost as blue as his fur as they pass through an almost invisible red barrier that surrounded not only the door, but the entire room. Wolverine finally speaks up "Hmm, I feel odd, are our eyes glowing normal?" he asks Dairou while seemingly mesmerized by Kurt's eyes. "Yes, it's a special barrier I had an old friend put up for me, but it's harmless otherwise…" Dairou stops and goes to begin making Kurt's swords "…Ready, Kurt?" he says as he pours molten metal into volcanic rock, hollowed out to form the shape of a pirate's sabre, among others he ad in various shapes and sizes according to what sword he wanted to make. He finishes pouring the metal and motions to Kurt to come and stand beside him then he puts his palms over the still very hot metal, Kurt isn't nearly as brave as Dairou and hesitates "Do as I do, Kurt. You have my word, it won't burn you if it won't burn me" says Dairou as Kurt follows. Logan leans against the wall behind them near the door, bored out of his mind with a clear view of Kurt's ass.

**Meanwhile in the Danger Room, Victor was doing training session 0 with Rogue, Daken, Bloodshot and Blade. They had just finished and were headed to their respective rooms for some well deserved R&R after Victor's grueling training session, which was specially designed by him just to leave everyone in pain, even himself and Daken were in serious pain despite their accelerated healing abilities and were complaining.**

"Oh, my aching, like, everything" Kitty whined as she dragged herself to her and Rogue's bedroom. "So, same time tomorrow, everyone?" Victor says with a toothy grin. Everyone froze with really wide eyes and disappeared so fast, it seemed like they had Nightcrawler's teleportation ability, leaving a smirking Victor alone in the hall. Truthfully, he was glad he only ran that specific Danger Room program once a month, because there was NO WAY he was doing that in the same week more than once, let alone the same month, he was headed to see Beast, but thought twice as he detected Scott's scent there, so he went to Dairou's room instead, which was further away.

…**Speaking of Scott, he was still in Hank's lab whining about how much disapproval he had of Logan's and Kurt's relationship, as Jean was beginning to lose interest in why that was his business in the first place and Hank had completely lost interest and was now concentrating more on his unfinished experiments than Scott, since all he knew gender didn't really matter to ferals when it came down to their mates.**

"…" Hank only hummed quietly as he mixed several chemicals, careful not to make them explode "Seriously, Hank. You should talk to him about this…" said Scott from behind the blue furred genius who looked over his shoulder, giving him a stern look "And why should I do that?" he said not hiding the annoyance in his voice. This time Jean answers "Don't worry about him, Hank." She said with something between a smile and a frown on her face "He's just afraid he might have feeling for The Wolverine" Scott suddenly blushes red and glares at Jean "Who's side are you on anyway? I don't have feelings for him" Jean glares back at him angrier "You forget something, dumbass? Unlike Victor and Logan I can read your damn mind, which means I can see exactly what you want him to do to you!"

This argument was driving Hank loco as he turns to glare at the couple "Listen, Scott, Jean, I don't know if Logan likes you or you like him back, but your scent does say that you do, even I smell it. If so, just go tell him, I won't care either way, once my lab and I are unharmed" Hank said with blush faint enough not to be noticed.

**Scott nodded at the two and went to find Logan in Dairou's room, with Dairou and Kurt. He knew he owed Kurt an apology and Logan some answers, he just didn't know where to start as he stood at the doorway. Dairou only glanced at him over his shoulder as Kurt was looking at him in the most creepy way and Logan stood near the door, giving him an evil smile. He had already made it clear to Kurt that he was too young, but Scott wasn't and that was something he'd use to his advantage.**

"So, what's that, Dairou?" Scott stared at how Dairou made the sword, just to lighten the subject but Dairou's not an idiot as he stares back at Scott with a mean stare "What does it look like?" he answered gruffly, clearly not in a talkative mood. Scott just thought it wise to leave him alone and took a seat on the floor in the corner of the room where Logan was.

Logan smirks at him out of the corner of his eye, but everyone noticed but him as he takes a seat beside Scott, who became restless "How long did ya think you could hide it before I knew you were so interested in me, boy-scout?" Logan asks but Scott only shrugs in response. Kurt seems to be enjoying it as Scott squirmed as Logan was inches from kissing him. If he moved too much, Logan growled at him to stay put.

**Just as Dairou finished Kurt's swashbuckler swords and Logan was about to kiss Scott, a loud, bone-chilling laugh (or more like a cackle, in my personal opinion) was heard from outside the mansion as the whole place seemed to shake a little bit. Both Dairou and Kurt, even Logan was sure of who that menacing laugh belonged to…**

**Outside – Omega Red was literally outside their doorstep, too pissed for words to explain, goading two X-Men in particular to come face him – Nightcrawler and Dairou – or pretty much anyone else, who was hearing him. Scott held his breath slightly, for once he was glad for people like Omega Red popping up on them out of nowhere. Dairou quickly puts Kurt's swords in sheaths and tossed them to him before getting his own swords.**

"Come out and die, blue boy!" Omega Red practically screamed "I won't wait for long, unless you want _**me**_ to come to _**you**_!"

**A/N - Omega Red is back with a vengeance, this time he wasn't leaving without the dead bodies of Dairou, Nightcrawler and even the Wolverine hanging over his shoulders. If you think Dairou has anger issues now, wait 'til you see Yang Dairou leave his body to cause some havoc of his own.**

**Warrior-of-Darkness015 out.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Switched Loyalties Chapter 12**

**Dairou leans against a wall in the kitchen, he still feels tired but is fine otherwise, as he twirls a small dagger between his fingers skillfully as Logan wolfs down on a stack of 15 of Remy's pancake of all different varieties and Remy was at the stove making more.**

"Well, somebody's 'ungry" Remy smirks as he spies on Logan who replies with his mouth still full "I'm stuffed" he says presenting his now empty plate to the Cajun "Wow, you eat almost as much and as messy as 'Sabes. Is that a 'feral thing' or somethin' that you eat like you've never seen food before?" Gambit asks Logan, but he only shrugs and growls in response and puts his head down on the counter.

**In another room, Sabretooth was awakened by the smell of Remy's pancakes, only to have Kurt pass by his room, a hungry and irritable look in his eye as Scott isn't far behind with questions they both couldn't answer. Victor follows the two to the kitchen.**

"I don't see what you see in that guy, Kurt and why won't you tell me what he's been up to?" Scott says as he aggressively grabs Kurt's arm as they enter the kitchen. Kurt winces slightly as he's forced to let go as Logan throws his fork, almost sticking him in the temple "What did I say 'bout touchin' Kurt, bub?!" Logan demanded with a glare. Scott stumbles backwards directly into Victor who also snarls and tilts his head "Someone seems awfully interested in the Wolverine". Scott seems a bit lost for words "Well, I just wanted to know what he knew about him" he replies as Logan walks up to him, not believing a word he says "If ya were so interested in me, why torment the kid who clearly can't answer you, instead of just asking me yerself, huh?" Logan smiles and sniffs closer to him, making Scott sweat "Oh, I get it now. You wish you were in my favor like Kurt is, don't ya?"

He gets his attention almost immediately as Scott looks at him "N-no" but Logan still doesn't believe him as his scent was literally screaming a definite yes to Logan's nose, the feral couldn't help but smile at this "You know as well as I do that you're lyin', but you can't change the fact that you want me by playin' hard ta' get, y'know?"

**Scott goes back to his room, as Kurt sits to have some of Remy's delectable pancakes as Dairou joins him.**

"Did you make ze sword yet, Dairou?" Kurt asks as Dairou raises an eyebrow "No, I was waiting for you to come and help me. It's _**your**_ sword, Kurt." says Dairou ready to dig into some pancakes himself.

**Everyone goes their separate ways after breakfast. Dairou went between his room and the garage with Kurt, Logan was with them just to get on Scott's nerves, Victor had a Danger Room session with the younger mutants and Scott went to Hank's lab to sulk to Jean and Rogue about Logan.**

"Wow, I've never seen how you make your weapons before…actually no one has, but this vill be interesting." Kurt smiles as he follows Dairou to his room with The Wolverine not far behind "Well, only reason why no one's ever _**seen**_ me making weapons is because I can't concentrate with the constant yelling in this house and I prefer to do it alone." Dairou explained as he opened the door to his room, and as the three step in, something very interesting happens. Their pupils disappear as Dairou's eyes glow red, Logan's eyes glow yellow and Kurt's eyes glow almost as blue as his fur as they pass through an almost invisible red barrier that surrounded not only the door, but the entire room. Wolverine finally speaks up "Hmm, I feel odd, are our eyes glowing normal?" he asks Dairou while seemingly mesmerized by Kurt's eyes. "Yes, it's a special barrier I had an old friend put up for me, but it's harmless otherwise…" Dairou stops and goes to begin making Kurt's swords "…Ready, Kurt?" he says as he pours molten metal into volcanic rock, hollowed out to form the shape of a pirate's sabre, among others he ad in various shapes and sizes according to what sword he wanted to make. He finishes pouring the metal and motions to Kurt to come and stand beside him then he puts his palms over the still very hot metal, Kurt isn't nearly as brave as Dairou and hesitates "Do as I do, Kurt. You have my word, it won't burn you if it won't burn me" says Dairou as Kurt follows. Logan leans against the wall behind them near the door, bored out of his mind with a clear view of Kurt's ass.

**Meanwhile in the Danger Room, Victor was doing training session 0 with Rogue, Daken, Bloodshot and Blade. They had just finished and were headed to their respective rooms for some well deserved R&R after Victor's grueling training session, which was specially designed by him just to leave everyone in pain, even himself and Daken were in serious pain despite their accelerated healing abilities and were complaining.**

"Oh, my aching, like, everything" Kitty whined as she dragged herself to her and Rogue's bedroom. "So, same time tomorrow, everyone?" Victor says with a toothy grin. Everyone froze with really wide eyes and disappeared so fast, it seemed like they had Nightcrawler's teleportation ability, leaving a smirking Victor alone in the hall. Truthfully, he was glad he only ran that specific Danger Room program once a month, because there was NO WAY he was doing that in the same week more than once, let alone the same month, he was headed to see Beast, but thought twice as he detected Scott's scent there, so he went to Dairou's room instead, which was further away.

…**Speaking of Scott, he was still in Hank's lab whining about how much disapproval he had of Logan's and Kurt's relationship, as Jean was beginning to lose interest in why that was his business in the first place and Hank had completely lost interest and was now concentrating more on his unfinished experiments than Scott, since all he knew gender didn't really matter to ferals when it came down to their mates.**

"…" Hank only hummed quietly as he mixed several chemicals, careful not to make them explode "Seriously, Hank. You should talk to him about this…" said Scott from behind the blue furred genius who looked over his shoulder, giving him a stern look "And why should I do that?" he said not hiding the annoyance in his voice. This time Jean answers "Don't worry about him, Hank." She said with something between a smile and a frown on her face "He's just afraid he might have feelings for The Wolverine" Scott suddenly blushes red and glares at Jean "Who's side are you on anyway? I don't have feelings for him" Jean glares back at him angrier "You forget something, dumbass? Unlike Victor and Logan I can read your damn mind, which means I can see exactly what you want him to do to you!"

This argument was driving Hank loco as he turns to glare at the couple "Listen, Scott, Jean, I don't know if Logan likes you or you like him back, but your scent does say that you do, even I smell it. If so, just go tell him, I won't care either way, once my lab and I are unharmed" Hank said with blush faint enough not to be noticed.

**Scott nodded at the two and went to find Logan in Dairou's room, with Dairou and Kurt. He knew he owed Kurt an apology and Logan some answers, he just didn't know where to start as he stood at the doorway. Dairou only glanced at him over his shoulder as Kurt was looking at him in the most creepy way and Logan stood near the door, giving him an evil smile. He had already made it clear to Kurt that he was too young, but Scott wasn't and that was something he'd use to his advantage.**

"So, what's that, Dairou?" Scott stared at how Dairou made the sword, just to lighten the subject but Dairou's not an idiot as he stares back at Scott with a mean stare "What does it look like?" he answered gruffly, clearly not in a talkative mood. Scott just thought it wise to leave him alone and took a seat on the floor in the corner of the room where Logan was.

Logan smirks at him out of the corner of his eye, but everyone noticed but him as he takes a seat beside Scott, who became restless "How long did ya think you could hide it before I knew you were so interested in me, boy-scout?" Logan asks but Scott only shrugs in response. Kurt seems to be enjoying it as Scott squirmed as Logan was inches from kissing him. If he moved too much, Logan growled at him to stay put.

**Just as Dairou finished Kurt's swashbuckler swords and Logan was about to kiss Scott, a loud, bone-chilling laugh (or more like a cackle, in my personal opinion) was heard from outside the mansion as the whole place seemed to shake a little bit. Both Dairou and Kurt, even Logan was sure of who that menacing laugh belonged to…**

**Outside – Omega Red was literally outside their doorstep, too pissed for words to explain, goading two X-Men in particular to come face him – Nightcrawler and Dairou – or pretty much anyone else, who was hearing him. Scott held his breath slightly, for once he was glad for people like Omega Red popping up on them out of nowhere. Dairou quickly puts Kurt's swords in sheaths and tossed them to him before getting his own swords.**

"Come out and die, blue boy!" Omega Red practically screamed "I won't wait for long, unless you want _**me**_ to come to _**you**_!"

**A/N - Omega Red is back with a vengeance, this time he wasn't leaving without the dead bodies of Dairou, Nightcrawler and even the Wolverine hanging over his shoulders. If you think Dairou has anger issues now, wait 'til you see Yang Dairou leave his body to cause some havoc of his own.**

**Warrior-of-Darkness015 out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Switched Loyalties Chapter 13**

**-Previously on X-Men: Switched Loyalties -**

**Outside – Omega Red was literally outside their doorstep, too pissed for words to explain, goading two X-Men in particular to come face him – Nightcrawler and Dairou – or pretty much anyone else, who was hearing him. Scott held his breath slightly, for once he was glad for people like Omega Red popping up on them out of nowhere. Dairou quickly puts Kurt's swords in sheaths and tossed them to him before getting his own swords.**

"Come out and die, blue boy!" Omega Red practically screamed "I won't wait for long, unless you want _**me**_ to come to _**you**_!"

… – **Now –**

**Dairou arrives outside with Kurt, Sabretooth and the other X-Men not far behind. Dairou steps out and Omega Red looks at him immediately, he can still feel the darker side of his personality trying to take him over, but ignored it as he also felt the minds of Jean and Xavier trying to search his mind for some answer to his behavior or the sudden nightmares he's been having…**

**... - Flashback to the day before Remy's skydiving trip gone wrong, Dairou sits in Xavier's office, he's been having nightmares of hurting his friends that never happened, but felt real all the same –**

Dairou looks at the professor, forcing himself to stay awake and keep eye contact with the man, not saying a word (not physically at least) until Dairou breaks the silence "Professor, I can't sleep at night anymore, every time I close my eyes, it's the same images all over again! I think it would be best if I…leave this place, for my own safety and while I still have control" Dairou says tiredly and prepared himself for the professor's decision "No, Dairou…" Dairou's eyes widen at those words as multiple thoughts rushes in and out of his mind _**What?! Why?! **_His thoughts rage and protest, though the professor doesn't seem to have notice as he mentally calms down _**Strange, he isn't reading my mind. Then again, my mind is a bit harder to penetrate than others, so…" **_he is cut off by the professor "Dairou, I think you're second guessing if you think you have what it takes to be an X-Man. Am I right?" says the professor as he tries to calm Dairou's thoughts, he nods in agreement by instinct as Xavier continues "Only you can prove your difference that differentiates you from your brother"

**Scene flashes back to the present, Dairou glares at Omega Red as Xavier's last words to him echo in his mind.**

Dairou gets into his fighting stance and draws his swords "You want me, Omega Red! Come and get me" he charges at Omega Red, but is smacked aside easily, "I'll deal with you later, I have to say 'hi' to Weapon X first" he says as Dairou seemingly struggles to get to his, which makes him seethe with anger.

**When Dairou does make it to his feet, the wound on his face from Omega Red hurt more than usual but their skin contact made Dairou briefly sense his brother's psyche controlling Omega's actions and mind, that increased his anger ten-fold as a blue aura surrounds his body and beside him, cocooned in the same very visible aura, he notice another Dairou, his evil-side Yang-Dairou, looking back at him in equal surprise as himself and the X-Men. They then turn their attention to Omega Red, untamable rage on the good Dairou's face and a far more demented smile on the evil Dairou's face that made him seem inhuman. The good Dairou brutally attacks Omega Red, while his evil side walks over to the X-Men, only to be confronted by Sabretooth.**

"Ready to die, feral?" Yang-Dairou smiles evilly at Sabretooth who glares back at him emotionlessly "You want them" he points back at the shocked X-Men behind him "You go through me". Yang-Dairou smirks slightly shifting his stare to give Kurt a very mean look "I couldn't care less about them, you're the one I want to kill…for now, then they die afterwards"

**The two attack each other, demolishing the front yard of the mansion with Yin-Dairou and Omega Red. Rolling, punching and kicking everywhere and everything in sight. Dairou doesn't need to be a telepath to sense his brother in a person's mind and quickly knocks Omega Red out, tackling his other self off of Sabretooth.**

**A/N – Next Chapter Dairou VS Dairou. Stay tuned until next time!**

**Warrior-of-Darkness015 out.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Switched Loyalties Chapter 14**

**Dairou is saved by Sabretooth and Colossus tackling Omega Red, he then looks at his other self, who now has Kurt and Kitty cornered, he was about to strangle the two until (good) Dairou intervenes, grabbing the two teens and taking off through the forest, Yang Dairou hot on their tail.**

"Peter-san, you and the others deal with Omega Red" Dairou says looking back at Peter, who nods, then turns his attention to Kurt and Kitty who were gripping him to hold on "I have an idea" he says as he now jumps from tree to tree, "but we'll need another open area, other than the mansion, any ideas you two?" Dairou asks Kurt and Kitty. Kitty looks around and shrugs, not knowing the area too well "Vhy not there?" Kurt said pointing to an opening in the forest. Dairou nodded and followed Elf's directions "Think he's still after us, Kurt?" Kitty asks but Kurt looks around then smiles back "don't worry, Keety. He's probably lost interest" he says Dairou cuts in "Oh, don't be so sure, I know him well and he never lets a target escape him, He'll follow us until he kills us"

He stops at a cave to rest and escape the rain before noticing the fear in Kitty's eyes, which was something he'd never want to see in his students' eyes, he sits between the two, hugging them together as Kitty cries on his shoulder, of all the X-Men she was the first to befriend him when he joined, saying his red eyes always did and still does mystify her "Are we really gonna die, Dairou? What if he, like, finds us?" she says teary eyed, but Dairou, doesn't take his dreary stare off the rain "Don't worry, Kitten. You won't die here once I'm around, neither of you will". That settled them enough that Dairou stayed close to the mouth of the cave as Kurt takes some well needed rest on Kitty's lap. Dairou sat in meditation, waiting for Yang Dairou to find them, which he eventually will, despite the numerous caves they could be in.

**Dairou momentarily looks back at the two teens, Kurt was fast asleep, now hugging his swords protectively to his chest as Kitty was trying to keep herself awake, incase Dairou may need assistance. Then, they heard his voice in the distance, taunting them to come out and face him with Marco Polo. But back at the mansion…**

"Daken" Sabretooth turns to Daken "Track down Kurt and Pryde, Take Blade, Bloodshot and Rouge wit ya" The three mutants nod and go down the path that the two Dairou's, Kurt and Kitty went as Daken sniffs around looking for a scent.

Victor then turns to Scott and couldn't help but smirk as Scott glares at him, knowing what was coming "Scott, find your mate (Wolverine), we'd need his help" Scott scowls and goes back into the house "He's not my mate" he curses under his breath, but Remy hears his and smirks "No, he's not yours, but you're his bitch" he glares as Scott was about to punch him but stops "Go 'head, try me, Summers" he glares at Scott, who simply walks off, then turns to Victor, who was now very close to his face with a smile he didn't like "You shouldn't be one to joke about things like dat, Cajun boy." Remy charges a couple cards, throwing them at Omega Red's face and almost hitting Victor "Why's that, Vic?" he raises and eyebrow as Victor comes even closer "Cuz I can smell how your hormones change whenever you're close to me" Remy stares at him for a moment then brushes him off and walks away with a glare "Say dat' again an' I'll shave all ya fur off in your sleep. I like my women and I don't roll thay way" Victor only shakes his head in response as they all attack Omega Red, pinning him until Storm shocks him to sleep with a little lightning. Afterward, Victor is blown into the air, courtesy of a charged card Gambit slipped into the back of his pants. Jean quickly sets him on the ground with her telekinesis, Remy smirks "Does dat prove my point, Vic?" he pouted slightly, but Victor noticed and shook his head, kicking the knocked out Omega Red "No, it only proves _**my**_ point." Victor replies hearing Remy growl slightly.

**Where was Logan? He was now in the living room, far enough that he could say he wasn't hearing the sounds of fighting outside, watching TV, with his shirt off as he smells Scott drawing near.**

"**Does he really think he can sneak up on me?"** Logan wonders as he looks around the room, smelling his new favorite scent, "What do ya want, Scott?" he queries calmly, still not seeing Scott yet. Scott, figuring he was already caught, steps out with a frown "We're outside fighting Omega Red and you're in here watching soap operas?" Scott says trying to intimidate the shorter Wolverine who raises an eyebrow at his comment "I didn't hear any fighting and HBO don't show soaps. I don't watch 'em anyway. Didn't think you could intimidate me now, did ya?" Logan narrows his eyes and walks over to Scott with a devilish smile but he was having other thoughts.

"**Ha. What a fool! He actually thinks I have 'feelings' for him so much that he doesn't know that I'm only using HIM to get MY Kurt back." **Logan thinks as he continues his charade with Scott, he draws he head closer to the man "What? Afraid to kiss me for yer friends to watch?" He growls with slight disgust, though his face doesn't show it as Victor and Storm gaped at him from the front door they were headed to. Scott started squirming and trying to avoid kissing Logan as the feral man was having a laugh riot in his mind **"What a weakling. I have him wrapped around my pinky" **Suddenly, sensing a presence in his mind, he notices Jean narrowing her eyes at him and glares at her "Stay outta my head, cheerleader, or I'll carve ya like a turkey" he threatens her, narrowing his eyes.

**A/N – Is Daken's small team gonna make it to Dairou, Kurt and Kitty in time? What is Wolverine's true motives and how does it plan Scott and Kurt? Next Chapter answers all.**

**Warrior-of-Darkness015 out.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Switched Loyalties Chapter 15**

**Daken follows Kurt and Kitty's scent into the forest, surprised at both the fact that they made so far into the forest without being attacked and that they made it so far so quickly. This worried Daken, then in the distance, he saw the body shape of Dairou…playing Marco polo? It struck him as weird as Dairou did not even like anyone playing games around him, let alone something this ridiculous.**

"Dairou-san?" Daken said as Yang-Dairou turned his sinister stare to the group saying nothing, which Daken hated. Daken pops his claws, glaring at "Dairou, where are they." Yang-Dairou continued staring, a crazed smile coming across his face as he stepped closer slowly, each step making the group inwardly flinch and Daken physically flinched "I don't know," he said "but I promise you this, when I find them I'll kill them so slowly, they'd be begging me to end it quickly and I'll make you watch, or I just might snap your neck, leaving you for your father to find, Akihiro!" Yang-Dairou said with no remorse in his words. Daken narrowed his eyes and glares at the tower of a angry man before him **"Dairou never calls me 'Akihiro'. You came here with the intention to kill Kurt…monster!"**

Yin-Dairou listened in on his dark side's threats to Akihiro quietly thinking to himself **"What are you doing here, Daken?" **He then shifted his head to the side, spotting Wolverine jumping from tree to tree nearby, most likely following Daken **"Well, wherever Daken is, the Gaijin (outsider in Japanese) isn't far behind, huh?" **Dairou rolls his eyes away from Logan "How a prodigy-to-be like Daken was born to a man like him, is beyond me."

Dairou had to end this and he had to end it now. He takes off his jacket, covering the sleeping teens, putting a hand on each of their faces "Stay strong, my young warriors" he whispered lightly, with teary eyes seeing the wound on Kurt's stomach he unintentionally inflicted, while trying to kill Sabretooth, he still remembered it and even Weapon X wiping his mind again wouldn't allow him to forget that.

**He looks out the entrance and glancing at the two again, Dairou leaves the cave after pressing a button, embedded in his jacket's collar, blinking bright red. With the help of Hank, another person who trusted him right off the bat when he joined the team, probably due to his beastly exterior and warm, friendly heart, he put trackers in all his clothing, concealed and virtually undetectable until activated. He left afterwards, only stopping on a tree, where he was directly over Daken's team and his darker side.**

Dairou looks down, listening in on their conversation, smirking just to give his mind something to do beside worry and rage **"Daken, Bloodshot, Rogue and Blade. They should stay away from that man, he looks like me but he isn't! {Sigh} Daken's too headstrong and trusting sometimes" **He stops thinking, now deciding to make his presence known. "Daken?" Dairou calls out questioningly "You finally came…" Dairou says as he jumps to the ground, on the opposite side of Daken's group from his dark side, Daken is still speechless, he could tell which Dairou was which as his jaw hung loose. Dairou quickly glares at him to break his trance, pointing in the direction he just came from "Kurt and Kitty aren't far from here, find them and go back to the mansion, you'll find them easily with your sense of smell. I'll handle this alone…" He turns glaring at his other self **"He's waiting? It's not like him to not make the first move…" **He shook his head at the thought before finishing "Go, Daken! Kurt's injuries still haven't healed…and I'm worried, so before you offer to help me, I don't want it. Take my jacket to Hank when you get back" Dairou looked at Daken again "I don't _**need**_ it, but Kurt does." With that Daken, Bloodshot, Rogue and Blade left and the fight began.

Yang-Dairou looked at Yin-Dairou with fake sympathy, before laughing madly "You don't need their help?" he continued laughing "Your Calvary comes to you aid and you send them away, I won't let you live to regret that" he smirked getting into a fighting stance. "You were always cocky and overconfident, Yang" Yin Dairou growls getting into his fighting stance "You should do well not to forget who you're dealing with" This talking was pissing them both off, they weren't born or built for this.

**With a rush of the speed, the two dash at each other with punches and kicks, knocking each other back. Only to clash again, meanwhile Daken was close to Kurt, but the friggin' rain that had already passed was messing with his sense of smell {damn you, enhanced sense of smell!}. That's when he heard a moan, it was faint but there. They came to a cave, inside was Kitty, who has just woken up huddled closely to a still fast asleep Kurt.**

"Kitty, you alright." Asked Daken stepping up to the cave and almost giving Kitty a friggin' heart attack "Aah" the brunette screamed, throwing a rock almost hitting Daken, who dodged in time "Stop screaming, Kitty! It's me, Daken. Are you two alright?" Daken asks as Kitty nods, looking sadly at Kurt "Then we should go before the rain starts drizzling again." Blade says looking up at the sky. Blade goes over to Kurt, carefully picking the elf up and carrying him on his back, as Rogue follows him. Kitty walks back with Daken and Bloodshot.

**Yin and Yang Dairou were still at it matching each other, blow for blow. But now they were both exhausted and wanted this fight to be over with, neither giving up either. Neither was armed, or so it seemed…Yang Dairou had no time to arm himself with a weapon prior to leaving the mansion but Yin Dairou did. Now he was just waiting for his chance to use it, since he clearly hid the dagger from unwary eyes. Talk was irrelevant at this point, as they fought though, Yin noticed that Yang's technique was getting sloppier than when they began.**

"_**Ah, now is my chance!"**_Yin Dairou thought gleefully though his face didn't show it. Somehow when his dark side lunged at him, he evaded ending up behind him and right where he wanted to be. Quickly pulling out his concealed weapon, a curved dagger, he stabs him in the back, through his heart and out the front of his chest, both men stop moving as seconds felt like years. Yang-Dairou starts coughing blood, but smiles as his voice started sounding like an echo "Dirty scumbag, so you finally beat me, eh?" He then turns his attention to Daken's group looking mainly at Kurt as they arrive "Yin" he calls out to Dairou who answers in surprise "Hm?" he looks back in surprise "They're your family now. Please…don't let what has happened to you…happen to…them" With those last words, his evil side dissipated into a purple aura, only Dairou and probably Kurt could see, and flies into the nothingness of the sky. Dairou was all but shocked, putting his dagger in a sheathe he smiles "I'm…finally…free. Thank-" he passed out (but not died) before finishing his sentence.

**Daken left him there, and went back to the mansion before returning with Sabretooth to retrieve Dairou Cerulean's body, as Wolverine watched everything from a distance, deciding Scott was too much of a wimp and Kurt was far too weak to satisfy him. Omega Red didn't die, in fact, after Dairou's explanation of his brother's power, Jean left a telepathic bug in his mind, which would destroy the mind of anyone else who tries to take over his mind, leaving Omega Red's mind intact. Then Sabretooth, Kurt and Dairou just had to leave his body, back in Canada, where Darius 'stumbled' upon it, trying to influence him as the 'bug' jumped into his mind. Driven insane, he was about to commit suicide, but Omega Red immediately wakes up, stopping him with the intention of killing him, but very slowly.**

"Tsk tsk" said Omega Red. Darius looks at him in utter fear as he is stopped from killing himself "You didn't think I'd let you die so quickly, now did, you." Darius was so scared he couldn't talk or stop trembling "No, no. You die _**slowly**_ and _**painfully**_ for trying to fuck up my already fucked up head!" Omega Red cackles mentally remembering to thank the X-Man Dairou, for his new torture toy.

**Wolverine has disappeared of the mutant map, popping up here and there. Sabretooth left the mansion, sometimes for days to track him down but he was determined not to get caught leaving Sabretooth to return to the mansion later empty handed. As Kurt was back to his old self and Dairou, though still ill-tempered, felt less desire to kill (thanks to meditation) and helped Kurt and to some extent Scott get over being wooed and played ultimately, by the Wolverine. Both making a vow to cut or blow his nuts off if they ever saw him again, which they never did.**

Dairou walks into a empty room alone and turns looking at the viewers, drawing his swords with a caffeine crazed grin (that's why he shouldn't drink too much coffee, it either makes him crazier (than he already is) and then sleep for some reason) "And that the friggin' end!" he plunges both swords into the screen.

**This isn't over yet, not until Wolverine shows up or Dairou says so since there's a lot of people he wants dead and they want him dead.**

**Warrior-of-Darkness015 out.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Switched Loyalties Chapter 16**

**9 O' clock the following night, after failing to fall asleep, Dairou sits at the island in the kitchen alone. Everyone else was pretty much asleep already and he'd just gotten rid of Rogue and Kitty, sending them off to bed. He couldn't help but think that the Wolverine was somewhere nearby, but he quickly pushed the thought from his mind. He was all alone, but part of him didn't really want to be. He heard footsteps coming down the stairs; they were too quiet for a normal human to hear. He knew it was Kurt by the distinct smell of sulphur in the air.**

"You can come out, Kurt. I'm alone." Dairou says only to see the shadow flinch at the sound of his voice. He noticed and ignored it, taking a sip of his Jasmine tea. Kurt steps out and goes to the fridge, taking out some orange juice "Couldn't sleep, Dairou?" Kurt asks taking a seat beside him.

Dairou nods in reply "Can't sleep. Too worried." He rests his arm across the counter top and rests his head down with a sigh "My nightmares are worsening. I can't even close my eyes or think about sleep, but you should be in bed, you have school in the morning." He turns his eye to the elf who yawns lightly "Sorry, thought I vas ze only one who couldn't sleep. I keep seeing Logan's face from the day you mistakenly attacked me." Dairou raises an eyebrow to this thinking back to something he overheard Logan telling Kurt **"Remember, you're mine until either one of us dies or I'm sick of ya and kill ya myself." **

"I'm sure he's alive, Kurt. He isn't exactly very easy to kill, y'know?" Dairou smiles finishing his tea as Kurt drinks the last of his water and laughs in agreement "Yeah, I guess so. We both should try to get some sleep then. Goodnight." Kurt says as they depart to their respective bedrooms.

**The two get into bed and quickly fall asleep, but elsewhere, at the edge of town, a badly beaten and injured Wolverine, though his healing factor were taking care of the wounds he still felt pretty weak and fainted shortly after from exhaustion.**

"Must…find…the X Me-" Logan faints before his sentence could finish.

**The next day, after being urged by Sabretooth, Professor Xavier is using Cerebro to track down for the third time since he disappeared, failing both previous times.**

"Let's hope we find him this time, Victor" said Xavier looking at a quieter than usual Kurt, keeping Dairou's company "for his sake." Xavier finished as Victor nods in agreement "I just hope you're not wrong about this one, Chuck. I mean, this is my little brother we're talkin' about, not just any mutant." With that, Xavier went into the room, where Cerebro is, sealing the door shut behind him as Victor went to wait outside the door, with pretty much every mutant in the house also waiting.

Kurt was alright, mostly. But Dairou wasn't in the slightest happy about Logan being back in the house, although it did give him the opportunity to keep an eye on the nasty tempered feral. He was never someone to break Xavier's rules, but like Victor, he loved to bend them a little to suit himself. And that is what he intends to do, without hurting anyone else but Wolverine, if only just a little.

** ~ Flashback to Dairou's days in the Weapon X Program ~**

**Dairou, Sabretooth and Wolverine knew each other while they were being experimented on by Weapon X, but even then Dairou was a broken man, he'd lost everything to them, some to Wolverine himself as well as Sabretooth which drove him partially insane, he swore to never forget and to pay them back tenfold for it. Although, his mind was wiped of most of the events, upon escaping one of their complexes, carrying a almost dead Sabretooth all the way. He was recaptured alone as Sabretooth escaped to the U.S and it was all Logan's fault and only the three of them knew it. They tortured him with massive amounts of electricity, enough to vaporize any normal man, just because he could at least on a physical level handle it. After that, they hadn't even bothered to restrain or feed him otherwise using him as a killer without a conscience, until that one day he tried to escape again. This time, he was on a mission to kill some innocent people and he knew they were innocent.**

**Alone, he practically slaughtered a town of close to a thousand men, women and even children on a rage fueled rampage. He was badly injured, in the middle of the street and covered from head to toe in blood that wasn't his own, until he lost consciousness at a woman's doorstep. A woman that he didn't know would save his life and teach him to be human again, but he know that human in him is weaker than the monster and he could go off at any time. She lived on the farthest edge of town, where he hadn't killed anyone yet but why would she feel safe in the first place, with a killer like him, alive and unrestrained in her home?**

**Dairou finally woke up, only to find himself clean and covered in bandages in a stranger's house. He was surprised anyone had even cared for his life. Logan wanted him dead, Victor basically abandoned him and left him to die but this woman, does she trust him enough to know that he wouldn't tear her in half as soon as she turned a blind eye to him or was she just naïve and really stupid? Dairou thought she was naïve and a complete dumbass, of course that is until he heard her getting berated by her neighbors right at her doorstep, they were trying to persuade her to turn him over to the proper authorities or put him out, but she did neither and chased away warning them the he would kill them if they ever returned. Looking at this through the window, he envied her but how did she know he wouldn't kill her, it was only a matter of time since she didn't know he was awake or listening. A man looked up at his window in horror and THAT alone forced them not to return as he now knew their faces.**

The woman came to his door "are you hungry?" she said from the other side. Dairou gave no answer as he steps off the bed as silently as a hunting wolf waiting to pounce if the door opened, which it did. He stood there at full height, which intimidated her, looking down on her with no emotion in those blood red eyes. He was sure he was about to kill her, but instead he retreated to the bed and just stared at her "W-why?" he said quietly startling her "What?" she said. "I am a killer, you know and not your concern, if it were anyone else they'd leave me. Why did you take care of me and bring me into your home?" Dairou asked again calmly but with some anger in his voice. The woman didn't budge this time "I couldn't, because I know what it feels like to be an outcast." She answered but Dairou didn't reply to that, getting up and dressed in the clothes he came in that she cleaned "I'm going" he walks to the door glaring at the woman as she got in his way _**"Is she mental?"**_ he thought widening his eyes "Move or I'll kill you…" he snarled. She moved towards him putting a hand on his cheek "Please stay, I don't want to see you die. Those men out there are waiting for you to leave so they can kill you. You can leave if you want, but eat something first and let you wounds heal." Dairou snarls again at the hand on his face but he doesn't leave, smelling fear from the woman only when she thought he'd kill her. Dairou nods and follows her to the kitchen….where years later he meets the son of (that backstabber) Wolverine, had 2 kids, opened a business for some money and left to join the X Men. To this day, he still doesn't know why he hadn't left or killed the woman.

** ~ Flashback end ~**

**Xavier finally wheels out of the room where Cerebro was held with news. The silence grated Dairou's nerves so he asked first.**

"Well, find anything?" Dairou asks with his usual calm exterior. Xavier turns and nods "Yes, he's actually nearby. At the edge of town. Dairou, Victor, Remy, Daken and Hank. Only the five of you will be going." The five nod and everyone goes about their day as usual as they got ready and went to the garage, where Remy was still complaining about why he was going. "I can't stand some o' these missions and no offence Vic" He turns to Victor who ignores him "Victor, not Vic." Victor scolds him and moves on "What's yo problem?" he glares at Victor "No offence, but yo brother ain't the type of guy that wants to be liked or makes it easy in the first place." Victor just waves him off (which also pissed him off) "Sometimes I don't blame him either. What're you doin' here, Kurt?" he turns to the blushing blue mutant.

"Maybe he's worried about Wolvie-poo, too" says Remy, only for both Victor and Kurt to glare at him only for Dairou to come by and lift Remy into the Blackbird "I'm flyin' this time, Remy and I can't wait to tell Logan-san you have a new nickname for him" Dairou smirks and chuckles "Don't worry, Kurt-san. He's in good hands" **"My hands"** he thinks darkly of his personal plans for Logan, again. He turns back feeling someone in his mind, if only for a second, but ignored it as the feeling went away.

They met Hank inside, smiling "You should know better than to antagonize an man like the Wolverine, don't you agree, Gambit?" he turns to the Cajun who ignores him "Gambit ain't doin' dat, Hank. Ain't THAT stupid, Creed and Logan just take things too seriously—WOAH!" Remy is cut off by Dairou making somersaults and spinning the vessel. Remy goes to the cockpit and whacks Dairou hard in the back of his head, he doesn't flinch.

Remy smirks at this _**"So he can't feel it, huh? We'll see bout dat'!"**_ he thinks as raises his hand to strike the towering man again, but stops as Dairou – without initiating the auto-pilot – lets go of the controls and grabs the Cajun "Remember what you told me, Rem?" he smiles evilly as his eyes seem to glow "Jump or we all die."

Remy thinks he's bluffing, though, until the Blackbird starts to take a nose dive. "Fine, then" he said still smiling evilly, stabilizing the ship and rising in altitude before crashing.

Victor looks at this quietly assessing Dairou **"Wait. Something's off about Dairou."** Sabretooth thinks as he narrows his eyes on the man **"He'd usually notice me staring at him by now, I'm getting more and more suspicious. Even his scent is weird…interesting" **Sabretooth snarls under his breath, quiet enough that only Dairou notices, but still no reaction.

**Victor continues paying close attention to Dairou, until they reach their destination and depart.**

"Remy, you're taking us back." Victor points at Remy, who nods and puts on his best 'good boy' smile, until Victor glares and growls at him "Any fancy flyin' and I'll throw you out **WITHOUT** a parachute! Understood?" Remy's smile evaporates immediately as he nods.

**That being said, the group walks to the edge of the forest, where following the fresh scent of blood, they find a badly beaten and unconscious Wolverine with fully and partially healed wounds. The view makes Hank, Remy and even Daken throw up nearby, but Dairou and Victor have stronger stomachs that didn't make them sick though they were speechless.**

Daken and Hank try to tend to him as they check his pulse "He's alive" Hank informs the group "but barely and I don't have the resources to help him here." Dairou looks down the supposed path the feral came down, then to his footprints in the dirt, finding another 2 pairs of eerily familiar footprints "Someone did this on purpose." Dairou says lowly as he turns to Victor who nods in reply.

Gambit comes back out to the two running in fear "Victor, Dai! He's awake and pissed." Wolverine throws something out, nearly killing Remy, who just heard his new nickname from Beast. "Cajun!" Logan roars as he hops out of the Blackbird, pointing a threatening finger at Remy "You're dog food." As Remy hides behind Victor and Dairou, both stepping away from him as he straddles the much taller Remy into the Blackbird "I'll teach you to give me dumbass nicknames" he smirks giving the thief a very mischievous grin "back at the mansion."

Remy whines "help me" but Victor only smirks and Dairou gives him his best 'shit happens' face as the two follow Wolverine. "This is going to be fun to watch" Dairou says as Sabretooth chuckles and nods in agreement.

**Back at the mansion, Logan is in the infirmary taking rest, still wounded as his healing factor has been slowed. He is resting under the watchful eye of Beast, having not seen Kurt since his arrival.**

Hank walks out of his office in complete awe and shock with some charts to find Logan on his bed awake "T-this shouldn't be possible" Hank said to no one in particular as he rubs his head. "What shouldn't be possible?" Logan asks before looking at the door "and where's Kurt?"

"Kurt?" Hank asks "he's probably in the Danger Room with you older brother now, that's the least of your worries right now." "Why?" Logan asks glaring back at the blue furred mutant as he continued "Well, I did a DNA analysis on you and well" Hank stopped, not sure what he was looking at before pulling up a full body scanned image of Logan and points at a black dot near his heart "Well?" Logan looks between the scan and Hank, _very_ annoyed pointing at the spot "what the fuck is that?"

"I don't know yet, but it has a cybernetic/organic make-up that's an almost perfect match to Dairou's DNA" Hank finished to see Logan trembling in rage "Are you alright, Logan?" Hank asks worriedly but Logan ignores him, getting off his bed and walking to the door with only two words on his pissed off face "He's dead!"

With that he proceeds to storm out only for Hank to get in the way, he pops his claws out immediately and to Hank's surprise, instead of the usual silver color of the Adamantium claws, they were now changed to black and glowed a very dark purple faintly, making Hank gasp "Move it, bub. I have business with Dairou!" Logan growls, but Beast holds his ground and glares at him "Not happening, Wolverine"

With that, Wolverine attempts to shred the genius with his claws but he flipped aside evading it, but not the hard kick that followed sending him into the wall behind him with a pained roar. He then left him rattled and unconscious to find Dairou.

**Speaking of Dairou, he was now outside the mansion in a big, open field practicing Tai Chi with Daken watching from a distance. This surprised him, only because he didn't even know Dairou knew Tai Chi as well as Yoga, but it was still strange. Suddenly, in the middle of the exercise Dairou springs into the with a back flip with magnificent agility for a man his size, as Wolverine flew under him with his claws out, sliding to a stop on all fours.**

"Father?!" says Daken in surprise at Wolverine's surprise attack on Dairou "What're you doing?" Logan continues circling Dairou, he points one hand at him "Kill…Dairou" he says as if entranced in two voices, one his own and another unrecognizable, at least to Daken, voice. Dairou, upon noticing this other voice, get himself into a fighting stance ready to defend himself. "Still alive after you left my body, huh?" Dairou says in a serious tone of voice

**Who is this being possessing Logan and will he be stopped as Kurt and Sabretooth are now en-route to his location? Reviews/questions are all welcome, just not too harsh, please.**

**Warrior-of-Darkness015 out.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Switched Loyalties Chapter 17**

**Previously on X-Men: Switched Loyalties**

"Father?!" says Daken in surprise at Wolverine's surprise attack on Dairou "What're you doing?" Logan continues circling Dairou, he points one hand at him "Kill…Dairou" he says as if entranced in two voices, one his own and another unrecognizable, at least to Daken, voice. Dairou, upon noticing this other voice, get himself into a fighting stance ready to defend himself. "Still alive after you left my body, huh?" Dairou says in a serious tone of voice

**Now...**

Wolverine growls at Dairou "What did you do ta Kurt?" Dairou stared at Logan, he opened his mouth to say something but stops and smiles "You just missed him, I'm afraid. He's dead and I enjoyed watching myself kill your _**mate**_" he lies knowing from experience how Logan's rage clouds his judgment, as Daken looks at both of them in disbelief but Dairou glares at him and whispers "Fake it or I'll make you regret it." But Daken whispers in reply "But you haven't seen him all day." Dairou smirks devilishly "But he doesn't know that and is too pissed off to care" Daken only nods.

Dairou stares into Logan's eyes, sensing something odd, and his own dark side. Immediately his eyes widen in horror "No...You should be dead. How-" Dairou said shakily only to be interrupted by Logan "No, I'm not dead. I just..." Logan smiles wickedly "jumped into this guy's body" he finished pointing at himself "Let's take up where we left off, shall we?"

**Logan charges at Dairou, but he easily dodges noticing Yang-Dairou's inability to control the body due to the size difference. Logan continues trying to slash him and continued missing. Suddenly, the door slams open as a growling and snarling Sabretooth walks in with Colossus behind him and Remy dragging Kurt in as Kurt completely refused to see Logan, no matter what.**

"Hey, Runt!" Sabretooth yells at Logan, gaining Dairou's attention as well "Stop, or I'll skewer yer mate." He says grabbing Kurt painfully by his hair and resting his claws at his throat. He wasn't going to do it, but unfortunately Kurt is a fairly convincing actor. He gives Kurt a small cut on his neck that would look, from Logan's angle and distance, like he really killed Kurt. Victor grinned baring all his fangs as he threw Kurt aside.

**Logan loses control as a sort of ghost leaves his body. He falls to the ground. He was wide awake though and when Victor came over to check on him, he grabs his arm with surprising strength.**

Logan, free from whatever possessed him and still mad, lunges at his older half-brother "Creed!" he screams lunging at the man and trying to break his neck, but Victor only laughs. Dairou and Daken look at the two, wondering what Victor found so damn funny, until Kurt gets back to his feet.

Dairou glares at him "Kurt-san? Aren't you s'posed to be dead?" Kurt laughs and scratches the back of his head nervously "Vell, you see-" Wolverine jumps off Victor and grabs Kurt's neck "Scare me like that again, bub and I'll kill ya." Kurt smirks "sorry. I was just joking to snap you out of it though"

Dairou rolls his eyes and pulls Victor to his feet, without a word as Logan and Kurt go inside. Sabretooth looks at Dairou "You saw something didn't you?" Dairou looks at him "Yes...but those two can't know about it, at least not yet" Victor nods as Dairou continues "I sensed my brother's power."

Victor narrows his eyes "So he's still alive, huh?" Dairou nods "Very much so, but he wasn't the one in control of Weapon X, this is strange but I sensed _**my**_ power"

"What?" Sabretooth gasps "but Daken told me you killed him in the forest" Dairou looks as Logan disappears around the corner "I did. He must've survived somehow in Logan's mind"

**Suddenly the mansion's alarms go off and Remy came out to find Dairou and Sabretooth. That's when they got a telepathic message from Xavier.**

"_**Dairou, Sabretooth"**_ Xavier calls out telepathically "_**Yes?" **_both men answered in their minds but Remy decides to fill them in "It's your brother, Dairou. He's lost control and is rampagin' through da' city as we speak" Dairou nods as he gathers weapons from his room, with Remy behind him "An' dat's only the tip o' the iceberg, mon ami" Remy continues as Dairou adds "It always is" as he adjusts his X-Man uniform.

"The other you escaped and kidnapped Kurt" Gambit said "He left a letter and he's much closer than your maniac brother" Gambit hands Dairou the letter...

"**By now, you must have figure out Wolverine and the blue one is gone, Yin. I assure you, your brother isn't responsible since you only know one person who'd refer to you as 'Yin'. But, rest assured that I won't be making this easy for you at all. I fully intend on punishing Wolverine and killing the blue kid. Oh, how I love sticking sharp stuff in him... I relish in that and make sure you hear those screams forever. You can stop me, by the way. If you can get to them before I do! -Yang"**

**Dairou goes nuts, grabbing Remy with every intention of killing someone, but no he thinks otherwise as he puts Remy down and storms out of the room, weapons in tow and a seriously pissed look on his face. Remy felt shaken for a minute, before following him. On their way through the kitchen, they met Sabretooth and Bloodshot and they didn't really need to know the problem to know to stay clear of Dairou's path when he was angry or even a little annoyed, though one thing was for sure. Wolverine will regret ever crossing Dairou. He made his way to the garage, where he found Remy and Daken waiting.**

"Do you plan on following me _everywhere_, Remy?" Dairou asks. "Well, you don't expect us to let you go alone, do you?" Daken asks. Dairou turns his head giving the two a blank glare "Fine, then. You can come but stay out of my way because I'm going, with or without you."

**They prepare to leave, but little did they know, Rouge had already left ahead of them and, much to Sabretooth's displeasure, she took his baby (his bike). He'd found it gone when he got to the garage ahead of Dairou, Remy and Daken. Meanwhile, almost on the other side of town, Rouge was riding Victor's motorcycle, tracking the signal of Kurt's Image Inducer. Leaving the bike at the forest's entrance, she takes the rest of the journey on foot, before stopping in the bushes where she saw Yang-Dairou step out.**

"_**There you are, you monster."**_ Rogue thinks as she glares at Yang-Dairou, but when he turned his head in her direction, she ducked behind the bushes, hoping they didn't make eye contact. When she heard him walk back into the cave, she released a held breath she didn't know she was holding, she looks out again to find him gone which made her smirk, she turns to return to the bike, when she bumped into a large mass of muscle, knocking her on her butt, opening her eyes she looks up to see, Yang-Dairou staring back at her. She jumps to her feet "No, how did he find me?" she said to herself under her breath. Yang-Dairou heard her and a creepy grin spread across his face.

He kneels to her level and grabs her by the neck, forcing her to look him in the eye as he kept smiling "Well, what do we have here?" he questioned looking at the rest of the young woman "Nice" he nods lightly "You did not think you could sneak up on _me_ now, did you?"

Rogue glares at him "Let go of my little brother, you monster!" which makes Yang-Dairou raise an eyebrow at the girl widening his evil grin until he was smiling from ear to ear **"I have her brother, huh? She doesn't look anything like Logan, so she must only be Kurt's sister." **"I caught you the moment we made eye contact, dear, naïve little Rogue." He says, making Rogue swing at him but he caught her hand as she glared at him "Don't call me 'little' either" she said sternly, but the tears welling in her eye and the fact that she was blushing told Yang-Dairou otherwise as he throws her over his shoulder and goes back to the cave, ignoring her kicking and screaming, setting her in a corner.

Rogue stared at the passed out, chained and beaten up bodies of Kurt and Logan. "Kurt" she whispers softly as the two came to and Yang-Dairou chuckles "I wonder if I should kill him and make you watch..." he says passing his hand across Kurt's face, flaring Rogue's anger again as she grabs his hand **"That explosive temper again, huh?" **Yang-Dairou thinks.

"No" Rogue says "Please" Yang-Dairou stops, looking at him closely before smacking his cheek, semi-lightly "Wakey-Wakey, kid. You've got company and I know you're not asleep." Kurt opens his eye groggily before closing them again, which annoyed Yang-Dairou who slaps him in the head "I said WAKE UP!"

His eyes shot open again and he looked at Rogue "Rogue?" Kurt said "You're alive! Thank goodness." She says as she jumps up and hugs him then glare at Yang-Dairou who was at the mouth of the cave, completely ignoring them, or so she thought.

**Somewhere in Bayville...Dairou was driving a Jeep towards the forest. Sabretooth was in the front passenger seat scowling about his bike, while in the backseat Remy, Blade and Silver, whose guns had filled up the trunk, they drove until the met the edge of the forest where the met Vic's bike and no sign of Rogue.**

"My bike" Victor says with a relieved sigh that his baby was unharmed, before getting in serious mode and catching Rogue's scent rather quickly and turns to Remy "Remind me ta' give Rogue some extra Danger Room sessions fer stealin' my ride _**if**_ and _**when**_ we get home" he says as Remy nods and winks at him "Bingo" Victor picked up the southern belle's scent and went down a path warning the others to be careful as they followed closely.

**They get through the forest safely, thanks to Victor's heightened sense of smell where an open area and a cave on a mountain side. Yang-Dairou standing at the entrance watches them briefly, before stepping back into the cave.**

Dairou narrows his eyes **"He saw us but didn't attack? This is easy, too easy by the looks of it."** He remains verbally silent, as Sabretooth gives him a look "You're awfully quiet, Dairou. What do think he's doin' to them in there?" he asks but Dairou shrugs, ignores him and walks away with a scowl, just as Blade and Gambit walks up to them "Is he always the quiet, moody and distant?" Blade asks as he looks at Dairou walk deeper into the forest and chose not to follow.

Victor knows Dairou, not very well, but enough to know he can take care of himself so he turns his attention back to the cave as his eyes widen "I wouldn't worry about Dairou, he can take care of himself. But where's the other one goin'?" he queries as they see Yang-Dairou step out of the cave.

**Meanwhile, inside the cave. Yang-Dairou corners Rogue inside the cave, but he is distracted by something at the mouth of the cave.**

"Well, looks like your calvary's arrived" Yang-Dairou smirks looking into the distance, but looks back at his new 'friend' Rouge and smiles "Don't get your hopes up though, I won't let them get anywhere near you" he walks over to Rogue "I'll try to be maybe a little nicer to you, considering only on your behavior and how willing you are to behave yourself. Stay put and don't leave or I will find you and kill you, understood?" he glares threateningly at Rogue, before leaving the cave disappearing into the forest.

After he leaves, Sabretooth's team take their opportunity, as Daken, followed by Blade, then Sabretooth and lastly Silver draw closer to the cave. When Daken looks within the cave, he becomes frozen. Blade walks closer to him "Akihiro? You look like you've seen a ghost." Daken shakes himself out of it.

Victor looks at Kurt's wounds "We need to help him fast or the wounds may become infected." He then walks over to Rogue, who was so petrified of Yang-Dairou that she couldn't move, let alone leave the cave. Her eyes never leaving Kurt "Rogue, you a'right?" She heard Remy's voice, shaking herself out of it she nodded as Remy helped her to her feet, despite the fact that she wasn't hurt, she was to afraid to move them, until rage got the better of her and she shoves Remy away "Victor, Ah'm gonna find him and make him regret messin' with a member of my family" she says but Victor scolds her for her stupidity "Don't. You. Dare go after him an' die like an idiot. You're goin' back to the mansion and your ass is stayin' there, cuz we need to talk. You and me. He's also bein' taken care of as we speak."

Blade checks both their breathing and turns to the slightly fumed Victor "If we're going, we should go now, Victor. Kurt's already lost too much blood and he won't last much longer without medical help in his condition" Victor stops glaring at a saddened Rogue "Let go back an' get these two to Hank. You comin', Rogue?" He extends his hand to Rogue who replies "You shouldn't be mad about your 'baby', y'know. I can ride it real good."

Victor nods as she holds onto him for support while carrying Logan and Blade and Remy carry Kurt carefully. Silver looks into the forest, in the direction Yang-Dairou went, only to see him staring at them or mainly Rogue before going into the forest.

**Meanwhile, Dairou (the good one) sat in the lotus position, far inside a green field within the forest alone. He takes a deep breath and found Yang-Dairou looking at him, so he gets to his feet and draws his swords, as Yang does the same.**

"You won't win this time, Yin" Yang-Dairou gloats but Yin-Dairou charges at him and they clash swords. "You've already lost if that's what you think" Dairou says "You see, you have nothing and no one to fight for, while I have the X-Men to fight for, and I. Won't lose. To You!" The clash swords again and start fighting.

**Meanwhile, the others rush back to the Institute, with Kurt and Logan, now both awake. Kurt is still weak and passed out again, shortly after. Logan looks out the window, obviously not caring as Rogue starts to lash out at him.**

"Don't you even care?" Rogue says glaring at Logan, who completely ignores her, not speaking a word since he awakened. "Ah've got a piece of my mind for you, Wolverine. But it can wait until we get home." Logan looks at her when she said that, but only sighed and looked away again as she growls (weakly) at him. He isn't surprised, but she amused him as always as he says "You think a threat and a sissy growl like that can intimidate me, girlie?" he turns to Rogue and narrows his eyes, clearly bothered by it and something else, he won't say as he sticks a thumb at Sabretooth "You can hurt _**my**_ brother to get back at me, but I won't recommend that."

**A/N – Will Kurt survive this one, how will Rogue get even with Logan? Will Yin-Dairou win or will he fall to Yang-Dairou. More next chapter.**

**Warrior-of-Darkness015 out.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Switched Loyalties Chapter 18**

**Yin-Dairou and Yang-Dairou continue slashing at each other and now both are partially covered in blood. They clash again, this time knocking the swords from each other's hands. Now, it becomes an all out fist fight with both men throwing punches at full power until their fists collide with enough power to knock them in opposite directions against a tree, knocking the latter unconscious. On the other hand, the X-Men have just arrived to the X-Mansion when Logan roughly pulls Rogue aside to talk privately, in his (temporary) room.**

Logan closes the door and locks it as Rogue takes a seat at the computer that Logan never uses "I hope you're not trying to do to me what you did to my brother, cuz-" Rogue stops as Logan raises his hand silencing her. "Don't get your hopes up, darlin'. I didn't do anything to ya brother that he didn't want me to. Now, if ya don't mind, sit, shut yer face an' listen cuz I'm in a very terrible mood" he growls as she complies.

"Well?" Rogue glares as she crosses her arms. Logan reaches into his pocket, pulling out a small vial with a black fluid inside "This is the reason, for both Dairou's double personality and Darius' current ranpage." Logan says with a combination of anger, regret and sorrow in his voice "It's called ND35 and has different effects on mutants depending on your mutation but is fatal if you're human. Dairou created it as a sort of healing serum or medicine...I don't know, but Weapon X twisted the recipe turning it into a killing serum." Rogue shuddered at the memories, as Logan puts the vial on the desk.

"So this...thing gave Dairou a dark side and drove him insane, but why would he use it on himself?" Rogue asks as Logan shakes his head "he didn't. You see, after he escaped with Creed, they made me capture him again, when I did they double-crossed me, strapping us both down and injecting it into our bloodstreams." Logan shivered trying to suppress the memory "It didn't change our personalities much at the time, that is until..." Logan looks away from Rogue as her eyes widened "Until what?" Rogue asked "they gave him twice the dosage he'd recommended. Maybe four times, since he'd been trying to commit suicide, by taking it in very small doses. They, killed my wife, Daken's mother and {pops claws} put a metallic substance called Adamantium on my skeleton. I don't give him wrong, but Daken has resented and hated me since then, thinking I killed her." Logan says calmly.

Rogue gasps then raises an eyebrow "You didn't, did you?" but Logan lays back on his bed holding his head "Probably, but I have no recollection of any it. What would I tell Daken anyway, 'I killed mommy but forgot about it?' He'll investigate me until he gets the truth, which means he'd try getting something out of my head that I can't even remember."

Rogue glares at Logan "Daken is nothing like you." Logan raises an eyebrow "Oh?" he asks "He is almost a spitting image of me. He uses his pheromone manipulation abilities to calm me down when I get angry at him about it." Logan growls backing Rogue against the wall and smiles wickedly "He tries to torture me by having sex with me until I warned him that I'd show him just the monster he's dealing with if he did that again. That night, he ran away and came here with Dairou, without my knowledge. So I decided to pay you 'X-Men' a visit and teach him a lesson."

"Monster" Rogue swings her hand to slap him but he grabs it and growls even more menacingly "Now, when I let go of your hand, get out. I ain't answerin' any more questions. Ask Victor if you like." Logan punches the wall near Rogue's head "And work on yer growlin' next time you wanna intimidate me." Logan lets go of Rogue and goes to rest as she leaves the room.

**Rogue retreats to the front of the mansion where she found a scowling Daken and an overly excited Silver waiting for Sabretooth to return home.**

"Where's Sabretooth?" rogue asks as Daken rolls his eyes "He went out, he said he goin' to pick up a pet of Dairou's and to remind you about that talk you were s'posed to have." Rogue looks away "Oh" then Silver points into the distance "That must be him now, Scott's gonna blow a gasket, when he sees this and his car." They wait as the car pulls in to the garage "Well, let's go see what you're so excited about" Daken remarks as the three head to the garage.

Sabretooth looks at the three with slight confusion "You three were waiting for me, huh?" he asks as the three nod eager to find out what's in the back seat as he is about to open the door.

"Now be careful to not show fear when I open this door." Sabretooth says with reluctance as he opens the door and when he does a large white furred Siberian wolf jumps out and stare at the three with its striking lightning blue eyes as it steps out and looks around.

"Meet Fang, Dairou's pet." Victor smiles and gestures to the feral animal.

The wolf looks away and snorts as the three glare at Victor, "That's a full grown wolf!" Silver yells. "Are you mental?! As if this place isn't dangerous enough with Wolverine prowling around!" Rogue yells and Daken was about to say something when the wolf sniffs around, then dashes through the house, scaring the holy living shit out of every X-Man inside until it reached Logan's room door.

"**SABRETOOOOTH!**" Wolverine roars as Fang pins him outside his room, he snarls at the unusually large golden eyed animal as it growls back at him with full intention of making him its new chew toy.

The three make it to Logan's room. Victor couldn't help but chuckle while the rest won't laugh, not loud enough for Logan to hear at least. "What a small world, runt." Victor smiles as Logan glares at him "You two know each other?"

"Get this _**dog**_ off me" Logan glares at the wolf knowing it hates being classified as a 'dog' as the wolf glares back at him while walking to Sabretooth when it sees him holding a steak in his hand.

Wolverine makes it to his feet and stares blankly and dumbstruck at Sabretooth as he pets Fang "I hate that wolf" he mutters under his breath as he walks away to the kitchen.

Daken looks at Fang and smirks "Wait 'til Kurt gets a load of you, Fang." Victor nods and smiles in agreement as they watch Fang munch away on his steak.

**Meanwhile, Yang-Dairou reawakens and is about to finish Yin-Dairou. That is until he feels a blade enter his chest and come out the other side. He looks down to see Yin-Dairou push his sword through his chest up to the hilt, determined to push it further if possible.**

"I told you, didn't I?" Yin-Dairou smirks "The X-Men mean more to me than anything, and I won't let you hurt them" he continued as he kicked Yang-Dairou against a tree, the sword that was still in his stomach sticking in the tree's trunk. "You win, Yin" Yang smiled weakly as his body disappeared "Now you can protect them".

**Dairou wondered what he meant, but retrieved his weapons and left for the X-Mansion. He made it in time, but from outside he could hear Fang barking and growling as Wolverine shot out of the house, Fang and Sabretooth not far behind. Logan hid behind him as Victor and Fang stopped in their tracks as Dairou fainted with a high fever. Victor and Logan got him inside to the infirmary, covered under a blanket with Fang resting beside him, growling at anyone other than Hank, who came near his master, Dairou. Victor and Rogue were in the Danger Room, as everyone else was in the room keeping an eye on Dairou as he rested. They still didn't know if this wasn't the evil Dairou that almost accomplished killing Kurt two times and everyone but Beast were uneasy about him coming back home, relieved but uneasy as Fang decides to sleep on his stomach and glares at them. Then after returning roughly an hour ago, Dairou's eyes open to see Fang looking back at him.**

"Ugh, Fang? How'd you get here?" Dairou says knowing he didn't bring him into the house "Get off me before you crush my ribs, boy" he groans as Fang jumps off the bed and starts howling, as Dairou held his hands over his ears to muffle out the sound as basically the whole mansion heard it and came to the infirmary.

Hank, Wolverine, Daken, Bloodshot, Remy, Blade, Silver, Nightcrawler (who refused to stay in bed) and even Scott and Jean were now in the infirmary looking at the now awakened Dairou, who looked back at them. Dairou gets out of bed and leaves straight for the Danger Room.

"Are you sure you shouldn't be resting?" Hank says as he meets Dairou outside the door but Dairou nods and cracks his knuckles "I'm fine. Just thinking about doing a session in the Danger Room." Hank only nods knowing it was pointless to try to stop him.

Once outside the door, the others were staring again, Scott only stayed away because of Fang. "The evil me is dead, I'm sorry for whatever trouble he may have caused" Dairou apologized as everyone sighed knowing if he were evil, he'd _never_ apologize "C'mon Kurt, we have some new training to do." He says before making it to the door of the Danger Room and hearing Rogue and Sabretooth inside, he smiles knowing they're okay.

**Inside the Danger Room...**

Rogue is trying to avoid eye contact with Victor, "You know it's true, right?" he says as the two pant from the training they had just finished, Rogue nods "I know" she says quietly. "If you know that, then get out of here and stop avoiding him. He catch on eventually, that kind of thing never goes unnoticed by his eyes and believe me you don't want him to come lookin' fer you." Victor says as Rogue nods "I will" as she heads to the door. "But first, you have to tell me" Victor chirped with a smirk "what happened in that cave the other day."

"N-nothing" she answered as she walks out the door, only to bump into Dairou, who is surprised by her answer "Don't think you can lie to me that easy, and stay. We'll be starting training soon." Both were surprised by him being on his feet and Rogue was very nervous as she retorted "I just finished training."

"Something I'd need your help with, if you can handle it Victor-san" Dairou says looking at Sabretooth who replies "What do you have in mind?"

"Chi blocking practice." Dairou says as both Rogue and Sabretooth look at each other then Dairou with slack jaws.

"You know chi blocking?" Sabretooth says in shock and disbelief as Dairou nods and chuckles in reply "Fine, then" Sabretooth says straightening his eyebrows then smirks at Rogue "as long as Rogue's goin' first" Rogue pouts at Victor.

"How are you so sure I have this 'chi' thing anyway?" Rogue stares at Dairou, annoyed and not believing it "Because everyone has it, no matter if you're human or mutant. So, yes, you have it and no, I won't be letting you off the hook." He frowns

**The X-Men assemble in the Danger Room for Dairou's chi blocking exercises, and Sabretooth doesn't take too kindly that he's a test subject.**

**A/N – Tomorrow, Dairou and the X-Men track down his brother but for now its constant training and rest and relaxation for the team. Read and Review.**

**Warrior-of-Darkness015 out.**


End file.
